


Her Saviours

by SugarCloud15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Adult Frisk, Angst, Bad Puns, Berlin is a sweetie, Blood, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Magic-User Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Parties, Post-Canon, Road Trip, Selectively Mute Frisk, This is my first story on here, evil humans, hurt frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCloud15/pseuds/SugarCloud15
Summary: 5 years after saving the underground, Frisk wants to go to a human village to help monsters further move back above ground. Her family grows, and her love grows even more. But humans seem to have other plans for the Saviour's future. The monsters she freed will now have to be her saviours.





	1. Freedom day

The lights were flashing brightly. Streamers and balloons floated through the air. Confetti settled on the ground around the massive crowd on the multi-coloured dance floor. The music blasted through the amplifiers, the DJ being Napstablook, and the singer being Mettaton.

King Asgore walked on stage, and Napstablook lowered the music and lights, Mettaton promptly finishing his singing with a massive and dramatic pose. The crowd stopped their dancing and applauded for Mettaton’s finale, and for the approach of their king.

“Thank you everyone.” Asgore raised a paw to silence the crowd of excited monsters. “Welcome to the 5th celebration of Freedom Day!” The crowd cheered again, throwing confetti from the ground and hugging each other. “So now, I will pass over to our saviour, Frisk Dreemurr, the Angel of the Underground!” The crowd cheered louder than before, as the small human walked on stage.

Frisk was wearing a long yellow dress, with golden flowers stitched down the skirt. Her brown hair had grown over the years of living above ground. Mettaton had done her the favour of styling it. He had managed to make it look like a flower, with strands of curls in front of her ears. She also had the bone hair clip that Sans had given her for a birthday present.

She gave the speech every year, but due to her selective mutism, from her fear of large crowds, she wouldn’t speak. She would sign her speech, and due to only her family and closest friends learning sign language so they could understand her, Sans would translate for the crowd.

The short skeleton climbed onto the stage and stood next to her after she looking at him with a pleading face. He kept his eyes trained on her hands so he could read them. Frisk’s hands started moving.

“Hello, again, everyone!” Sans said, translating Frisk’s gestures. “After 5 amazing years of building our town, and our businesses, I believe we could take more time for bigger things. I think we should try to find the closest human village, and show to them the monsters are back, and now we are here to stay! That we want to live peacefully among them, and that monsters will not hurt them!” The crowd cheered once again, agreeing to Frisk’s claims.

However, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton, on the stage with the ambassador and princess of monsters, stood in stunned silence. Papyrus was on stage as well, but since he could be rather naïve, he was applauding and cheering for Frisk as well.

Sans grabbed Frisk’s arm and dragged her off stage, the others on stage following after them. Frisk stood in shock back stage where the monsters she considered her family stared at her. Toriel and Asgore had adopted her, Sans and Papyrus let her stay around theirs as often as she wanted, Undyne trained her, and Alphys helped her whenever she was sick after having caught a monster disease, and Mettaton would always help with her wardrobe and hair for special events like this. All the other monsters in Ebott called them all the royal family despite only the goat monsters and Frisk being royal.

“What did I say?” Frisk asked, her voice working with her family. She wasn’t in a situation where she was pressured, so she speaks easily with them.

“A human village? My child, what do you think this will achieve?” Toriel wondered, stepping closer to her adopted daughter.

“I…I just…” The pressure scared her, and she started talking with her hands again. ‘I just thought we could work out some sort of trade agreement. Or, this could mean that we could go wherever we want, without be discriminated and shoved underground.’

“Us?” Undyne spat. “You’re not a monster! How do you forget this?!” Alphys placed a hand or her wife’s arm to calm her. Frisk gasped, hurt.

“What Undyne means…is…” Papyrus stammered.

“that if we’re not careful, they’ll shove us underground again,” Sans spoke. “and you won’t come with us. we don’t want to lose you, kid.”

“Exactly, my child. We all love you too much to let you go.” Toriel said, agreeing with the others.

“Oh…” Frisk rubbed her arm awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I just thought…I thought it would be a good idea. But we don’t have to do it if you’re that worried.”

“Thank you, Frisk.” Asgore said, placing a large paw on her shoulder.

The party resumed for the royal family. Mettaton moved back on stage to keep singing with Napstablook (who was lovingly named Blooky). Undyne grabbed Alphys’ hand dragged her to the dancefloor. Papyrus followed soon after. Sans moved toward the food table, and grabbed a bottle of ketchup. He was gonna sleep well tonight. Toriel placed a kiss on her adopted daughter’s forehead, and Asgore did the same. The couple walked over the side of the stage where there were three thrones placed.

Frisk stayed backstage, considering her options. She could stay here, knowing all the monsters would be safe, especially in her protection, partnered with Undyne and the dogs of the royal guard. Or, she could go to human village by herself, and explain to the human’s there what is going on. Either way, she got something she wanted.

She looked up, and agreed with her own decision. But she wouldn’t go now. She would have to wait for very late, when everyone has gone home, so she can sneak out and visit the nearest human village. She would take the picture of the royal family with her to prove her point that they aren’t to be feared. But, if she ruined it all when she left, she would have to have a great last night.

Frisk walked out to the thrones where her adopted parents were sitting. There was a much smaller throne between the goat monsters. And it was all Frisk’s. She sat and smiled at her parents, her loving mother, and her caring father. How could she leave them? Because they needed to make progress. They needed to make amends with humans so they could travel outside of the town’s boundaries.

The party continued loud, and long. It lasted much longer the years before. Sans came up to Frisk and asked her to dance, and when Mettaton noticed, he told Napstablook to change to a slow song.

Frisk placed her hands on the skeleton’s shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist. They slowly swayed to the song, keeping in time. Frisk’s eye caught sight of Undyne and Alphys sneaking behind stage, giggling. Frisk laughed and pointed them out to Sans.

However, Sans didn’t hear her. He was too busy looking at Frisk’s face and enraptured in her beauty. Puberty had been kind to her, and Mettaton was amazing with makeup. She looked amazing. So amazing that it brought a blue blush to his skull.

Frisk turned back to him and noticed his blush, and her cheeks flushed red in return. The song finished and the only human in the party grabbed the skeleton’s hand and dragged him over to a quiet part, just on the beach. The party was quite some ways away now, the bass of the music pounding in distance.

“Sans…” Frisk’s voice was croaky again, from not having used it much today due to nerves, and even now she was struggling to not shut down and stop talking. “I…um…” Her voice kept faltering, but Sans looked at her in complete understanding.

“hey, don’t worry. you can tell me anything. and if you can’t talk right now, I’m completely fine with that. you know that I wouldn’t pressure you to speak.” Sans said, his voice dripping with sympathy and kindness. Frisk could have sworn that he’d have a green SOUL if he were human.

‘I like you.’ Frisk signed quickly, so quick Sans thought he read her hands wrong. ‘I mean...’ she slowed down. ‘I like you.’ She slowed down when she signed ‘like’, making sure Sans knew there was emphasis.

“what do you mean, kiddo?” Sans asked, trying to act like he didn’t understand. All Frisk did was give him a look that suggested more than what was happening. A bright blue blush formed on his cheek bones, and an equally bright red blush formed on Frisk’s.

“well…” Sans placed his hand on her arm and pulled her closer a little. “what if I said…that I like you too?” Frisk’s eyes widened in surprise. Sans leaned down towards the shorter person. Sans had grown as Frisk had, and still stayed taller than her. The skeleton placed his hand on the soft cheek of the human. They leaned closer to each other until Frisk’s lips touched his teeth in a skeleton kiss. Sans’ magic wrapped around Frisk in a comforting warmth that was completely new and wonderful to the human girl. They parted and they looked at each other with nothing but pure love and care.

“Wow.” Frisk breathed, letting out a little laugh. Sans laughed.

“That was a skele-ton nicer than I thought kisses were.” Sans said, pressing another kiss to her forehead. Frisk wrapped her arms around his stomach and she smiled as Sans hugged her back, brushing her hair gently with one hand.

“But, mum and dad won’t be happy.” Frisk said, pulling away slightly. “You know how protective they can be.”

“c’mon, they love me.” Sans insisted, not worried at all.

The party kept raging on, and the newly together couple ran back to party, not letting go of each other’s hands. Frisk dragged the skeleton to the food table. While she grabbed food for herself, Sans poured punch for Frisk, and without her looking, grabbed a bottle of ketchup. The two spent the night together, watching all the other couples dance and kiss and in some cases, break up.

The longer the party lasted, the more Frisk was tired. She eventually fell into Sans’ arms, promptly falling asleep. Sans’ grinned and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to her adopted parents, who were still sitting on their thrones, but talking happily to Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys.

Toriel looked worried, before Sans explained that she was just tired. The goat mum decided it was time the party ended for tonight. Most monsters had already gone home, especially those with kids. They were some of the few monsters left, so it seemed about the right time to stop the party.

The other monsters left after Asgore suggested it was a good idea. Toriel took Frisk into her arms, and the movement woke the human up. Toriel shushed her and insisted that she go to sleep again. Her friends came up to her and wished her goodnight and goodbye.

Frisk was tucked into bed after she changed into her pyjamas. No matter how old the human would get, right now at sixteen, her mother would always tuck her into bed. Toriel was happy. She never welcomed a child that grew older than eighteen, and soon, Frisk would be there. Frisk loved the monster queen who adopted her, and Toriel loved her princess in return.

After her mother left her room, closing the door behind her, Frisk climbed out of her bed. She pulled a suitcase out of the top of her wardrobe, and began grabbing clothes from the wardrobe and stuffing them in the green suitcase.

  
Frisk paused. Was she really going to give up a loving mother and father, a new boyfriend, and amazing friends, just to visit a human village, and maybe get them to accept monsters again? How could she do this to them? She knew why. She had to let the monsters move to other parts of the world. First, she had freed them from the underground, but now they’re just trapped above ground, in their little town of Ebott. She had to let the monsters leave the town.


	2. Long Journey

Frisk changed from her pyjamas into her skinny jeans and a comfortable plain t-shirt, with a jacket over the top. She stuffed a picture of her family into her pocket. She pulled a beanie over her dark hair, and grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door. She slipped them into the lock, and hesitated again. How can she leave her family like this? She shook her head to clear that thought. She was doing this for them.

Frisk slung a backpack over her shoulder that was filled with food and water and feminine products. Basically the essentials she would need if she lost her suitcase. She wiped a tear off from her cheek, ashamed that she was crying over pretty much nothing. She would see her family again.

“Frisk?” The human stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly to see her skeleton boyfriend in front of her. Sans stepped closer and wiped a few of her tears off her face. He smiled gently at the human. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, refusing to let her go, keeping her on the spot.

“Sans? Let me go.” Frisk tried to pull away to run away from him. Her determination to leave faltered.

“not until you tell me why you’re leaving at 2am.” Sans said, his left eye glowing blue. The sight scared and comforted the crying human.

‘I’m going to the human village.’ Frisk signed, her voice failing her in the fear of what Sans’ anger could do to her. She knew that Sans wouldn’t hurt her, but the idea still frightened her.

“why? you said you wouldn’t go.” Sans’ blue eye died and his grip on Frisk fell. The human pulled away slightly, just a step.

‘I need to do this, Sans. And if you won’t let me go alone, come with me.’ Sans looked at her in shock but still focused on her hands, knowing she would sign again. ‘I have to go to that village. And I could use the protection.’

“okay.” Frisk looked up at his skeletal face. That wasn’t the response she had expected. “but, we’re also bringing Pap and Undyne.” The human nodded her head quickly in agreement. She knew Sans would never leave his brother alone, and knew that Undyne was a trained soldier that came close to killing her many times. She would be protected, and she would protect them in return.

 

Papyrus decided they should take his car, as it was the fastest vehicle they had that wouldn’t belong to someone who wasn’t coming with them. Undyne was pissed when she heard that Frisk was doing what she promised not to do. But, after Sans and Papyrus explained why, she reluctantly agreed to protect them. The fish guard knew that those three wouldn’t survive on their own. Frisk and Papyrus would refuse to hurt anyone, and Sans had very low HP. They needed someone with high HP and willing to fight.

So, with Papyrus driving, Undyne in shotgun, and Frisk and Sans in the back, they started off on their journey. Frisk was laying on Sans slightly, as she hadn’t had any sleep. She was playing with her armour, the golden locket she had found in New Home. It provided her with better defence than what she had without it. She wore every day, even if it was formal event. She had slipped a photo of Asriel she had found in there.

Sans watched her as she opened the locket and stared at the photo of the goat child. He looked like a young Asgore. Why did Frisk have him in her locket?

“who’s that?” Sans asked, pointing to the photo. On instinct Frisk shut the locket, making the little thing click into place. The human sat up from leaning on him, and moved to her seat awkwardly. Frisk kept fiddling with her locket, and feeling her boyfriend’s eyes on her.

“He’s technically my brother, now. He’s Asriel.” Frisk opened the locket again, letting a few tears dripping down her face at the sight of him. “He was…the one monster I couldn’t save.” Sans looked at her in shock and wonder, and encouraged her to continue. “When I freed the monsters, it wasn’t exactly me. Asriel had died a long time ago, after humans accused him of killing Chara, his sibling. Truth is, they killed themselves, and Asriel only absorbed their SOUL.”

Frisk sniffled, and moved close to Sans again. He pulled her in, wrapping a bony arm around her, keeping her close. She showed him the picture properly.

“The humans had killed him. After 6 humans, I fell. He was the final battle to free monsters. He was the ultimate boss monster. He had been a flower, broken by the death of Chara. He had every SOUL in the underground. He kept calling me Chara, and when I said I wasn’t, he stopped. He just wanted his sibling back again. But, after he let go of the SOULs, he disappeared. I wanted to save him, really and truly. But I couldn’t.”

“hey.” Sans rubbed her arm gently, and turned their face to him. “you did everything you could. even if you couldn’t save him you tried, and you’ve thought about him for five years. he’d be proud of his little sister.” Frisk smiled, wiped away her tears, and pressed her lips to Sans’ teeth. A small kiss.

And Undyne had caught it.

“ARE YOU TWO DATING!?” she shouted, making Papyrus swerve slightly from the loud noise. Frisk and Sans blushed, and laughed.

“OOH! How cute!” Papyrus swooned. “I’d told you you’d get the second-best monster, Frisk. After me of course.”

“he told you that?” Sans whispered. Frisk nodded, a silly smile on her face, and a happy giggle escaping her lips. She kissed his cheek.

“I love you.” She gently muttered as she dozed on his chest.

“i love you too.” Sans pressed his teeth on the top of her head, a quick skeleton kiss.

Undyne and Papyrus laughed, fist-bumped, and left the couple in peace.

 

Frisk opened her eyes and found herself on a large bed. She thought for a minute she was at home, in Toriel’s bed, until she looked around the room. There was a TV, lots of cupboards and mirrors, and a bathroom off to the right, next to another door. She felt an arm wrapped around her torso, and heard several types of snoring.

Sans was snoring heavily, right next to her ear, so it was much louder than the others. Undyne was snoring, with the occasional ‘NGAH’ in there. Papyrus’ snores were as loud as he was.

Frisk gently pushed Sans’ arm off her, making him stir before relaxing again. The determined human sat up in the bed, and opened her locket again. She would do this for the small goat child. She had promised to Asriel that she would make sure that humans and monsters lived in peace again. It was all he wanted.

Undyne was the next to wake up, nearly killing Frisk in the process. Frisk had gone to the toilet, and the flush woke the fish lady up. Undyne had suspected and intruder, and readied a magical blue spear for attack. While Frisk was washing her hands, Undyne burst through the door, and was ready to stab the human, until she realised who it was.  
Frisk’s scream had woken Sans up, and then Papyrus. Sans went into protective boyfriend mode, while Papyrus fell on the floor, not entirely awake and caught in his blankets. After everyone was awake, and not dead on Frisk’s part, and Undyne, who nearly suffered Sans’ rage, they set up ready to leave.

“How did we get to the hotel?” Frisk asked Sans as Papyrus was at the desk, handing the keys to the room back.

“after you fell asleep, Undyne followed, and Papyrus was about to go as well. so we decided to stop at the first hotel we found to get some rest. it’s a monster hotel, set up a few miles outside of Ebott.” Sans explained, wrapping an arm around Frisk’s shoulders. Frisk smiled, and pulled her phone of her backpack.

“Oh, no.” She muttered. “Everyone check their phones.” The monster group pulled out their phones and checked all their messages, all of them from Toriel, worried about the location of her daughter. Frisk had 6 calls and 20 texts. Sans had 8 calls and 12 texts. Papyrus had 3 calls and 6 texts. Undyne had 5 calls and 5 texts, but her’s were from Asgore and Alphys instead of the queen.

“What are we gonna tell them?” Frisk wondered.

“We could tell them that we went on a camping trip?” Papyrus suggested. The others agreed and all messaged back to the monsters in Ebott what happened.

“Let’s get back on the road. We don’t want to take too long.” Undyne said, grabbing the suitcase with everyone’s stuff in, and shutting in the boot. Sans graciously held the door open for his girlfriend, and slipped into the car next to her. Papyrus climbed into driver’s seat, and Undyne jumped into shotgun. Literally.

This time, since it was day, Papyrus played his music. It was mostly Mettaton songs, but everyone in the car was singing along happily. Frisk had taken her hat and jumper off, leaving her hair down. She made sure that her picture was still in her pocket, and her locket was tightly clasped around her neck.  
Soon, they stopped again. This time was to pick up food, and maybe go to the toilet. Undyne sneaked into the toilet, wearing a jumper to hide her face and blue skin, to avoid stares from a few humans. Sans and Papyrus stayed in the car, hiding by lying down on the seats. Frisk went into the shop to buy sandwiches and drinks for everyone in the car. She also bought a couple of books to read on the journey.

She walked back to the car, and found the monsters all hiding there. The roads were still very empty, as they made sure to stick to roads no one would drive down. Frisk smirked at her friends, and waved the food in their faces. They immediately perked up, grabbed their respective sandwiches, and eating them heartily.

 

The journey lasted several more days, as Ebott was in the middle of nowhere, as a tiny village no one would go to. The human village wasn’t far away now, they could see it clearly.

Papyrus stopped the car quite some ways away. The monsters, and Frisk, weren’t quite sure about going to the village. Now, it just seemed so real. It was terrifying. But Frisk was determined. The monsters could see it on her face, and Papyrus started the car again.

The town was quite empty. They couldn’t see any humans walking around, and Sans could have sworn he saw a tumbleweed roll through the town. Frisk was the first out of the car, more prepared than the others. She tied her jumper around her waist, shoved her hat in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Sans followed and soon so did Papyrus and Undyne.

Undyne summoned a spear, and the Skelebros summoned several bones. Sans stayed next to Frisk, Undyne was forward slightly, and Papyrus stayed at the back. They walked to the middle of town, where a large fountain stood. Soon, humans started to come out of the houses.

They all screamed and hid their children in their houses. The monsters stood in shock, and sadness at what the humans did in response to seeing them. Torches were lit, and pitchforks were grabbed. Sans rolled his eyes at how cliché it was, but genuine fear gripped his non-existent stomach.

“WAIT!” Frisk jumped down in front of the monsters, her arms spread out wide, to defend them from the wrath of her own race.

“You should get away from them!” A large man said, and tried to pull her away from them, but she just tugged her arm back stood defensively in front of her friends. “They’re monsters. They’ll kill you.”

“No they won’t!” Frisk argued. “They are my friends. And that short skeleton, he’s my boyfriend.” She fished around in her pocket and pulled out the picture. “I have lived with monsters for five years after freeing them from the underground. Monsters are gentle and loving. We shouldn’t fear them. The king and queen adopted me. I am the princess of monsters.”

“You freed them?” A dark-skinned woman shouted. “You are a traitor to humanity.” She made a gesture, that made several humans grab hold of the monsters. They fought back, but were eventually overpowered. The humans grabbed the princess as well, which only succeeded in pissing Sans and the royal fish guard off.

‘Let us go. We’ll go back home, and won’t bother you again.’ Frisk signed, too terrified to speak. The humans looked at her in confusion, so Sans translated.

“she said if you let us go, we won’t bother you again. we’ll just go back home.” He said, trying to tug away from the hold he was in. He knew Frisk was scared and that’s why she couldn’t talk. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

“Take them to the police station.” Another man ordered. They were all dragged off, with the monsters shouting for each other and their human friend.


	3. Breakout

Frisk was forced into a grey jumpsuit. She was pushed along past the cells, and could see Undyne punching her cell, trying to break down the door. Papyrus was trying to summon his bones, but due to a collar, his magic was cancelled. Sans was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. When he heard movement, he looked up. He shot off the bed, and reached out for Frisk.

“Frisk, kiddo, no. you can’t be trapped here as well.” Sans was reaching for his girlfriend through the bars on his door. The guard outside the door held a white-hot rod onto his hand, causing him to retreat into his room, crying out in pain. Frisk cried out for him, and was shoved into the cell next to his.

After the door closed, Frisk observed her cell. There was a bed with a thin mattress, and a sheet for a blanket. There was a toilet and a sink, and a slot on the door where food was delivered. She saw a camera in the top corner of her room, on the far wall from the door, over toilet. There was a TV on the wall with the door, that showed 4 pictures. One was of her room, one of Sans’, one of Papyrus’ and one of Undyne’s. She saw Undyne still fighting, Papyrus still attempting summoning, and Sans sitting on his bed, watching the TV screen. Frisk turned to the camera, and blew a kiss to it, and signed to him.

‘I’m okay, Sans. Are you?’ She smiled gently at the camera and turned back to the TV to watch Sans’ reply. Even though everyone could understand her while she spoke with her hands, Sans was the only one who could reply with sign language.

‘I’m alright as well. I love you, Frisk.’ He signed gently, smiled softly at the camera. ‘You should go to sleep, sweetheart.’ He turned to the screen to watch her again.  
‘I love you too, Sans. Goodnight.’ She blew another kiss to the camera, before lying on the bed and falling asleep. Sans watched her sleep, until he managed to calm down. He looked at the Screen that showed Papyrus’ cell. After he realised Papyrus was asleep, he looked at Undyne’s cell. She was asleep on her bed as well.

Sans was the most protective out of the four, especially with Papyrus and Frisk, the two people closest to him. He stayed awake all night, to make sure that the guards didn’t do anything to his brother, girlfriend, and one of his closest friends.

 

Frisk placed her hand on her chest, looking for her locket. She had forgotten the guards had taken it, and was worried it was missing. She started panicking, her breathing getting heavy, and her hands gripping at her hair.

Guards stormed into her room, and attempted to hold her down to sedate her, but she slapped them away from her. She curled into a ball in the corner on her bed.  
Sans was watching intently at the screen, knowing only her monster friends could bring her out of this. Sans kept slamming himself into the door, shouting at the guards to let him help her. The door opened, and a guard grabbed his arm. He was shoved into Frisk’s cell and he ran over to where she was curled up.  
“Frisk, Frisk. c’mon sweetheart. c’mon kiddo.” Sans stroked her hair with one hand, and let his other rest on her hand, that was wrapped around her leg. “T’m here. Frisk, I’m here. you’re not alone. you’re safe.”

Frisk lifted her tear-stained face to his. Sans smiled softly at her, and was itching to kiss her, and hold her close in a hug. But he knew when she had a panic attack, he should respect her boundaries, and not come close to her unless she did first. He had learnt that after a few scratches on his skull. The angel of the underground could be rough if she wanted to.

She smiled gently at him in return to his smile, and wrapped her arms around him. She wiped her tears on his shoulder and jumpsuit, and smiled through her tears. Guards came to take Sans back to his cell, but no way could they tear the two apart now. Frisk needed Sans, and Sans wasn’t about to let go of her. Not again.  
The guards left the two in peace, closing the door behind them. Sans kissed Frisk’s forehead, in a gentle comfort. Sans adjusted them so that they were sitting next to each other.

“what caused it this time, sweetheart?” Sans asked, rubbing her arm slowly and gently.

“My locket. Where’s my locket?” Frisk pulled away from him, staring at him intently in his sockets. Tears pricked at her eyes, and burning her cheeks.

“the guards took it. They took all our stuff from us. but when we get out, we’ll get them back. I promise.” Sans kissed her forehead again, and Frisk kissed his cheek in return. Soon, Frisk fell asleep on Sans’ chest. The skeleton knew that the other monsters were watching, as when they saw him looked at the TV, they looked away from theirs quickly, blushes forming on their cheeks. They were smiling, happy that Sans and Frisk got to stay together.

 

Food was brought. Sans was happy that it came, he could really use some food. He lifted Frisk off his lap to get the food. He brought the food back to the bed, and woke Frisk up.

She was so weak. Sans looked at her HP and was terrified by what he saw.

**HP 02/20**

2HP?! How could he let her get there? He lifted her up, and held the fork to her lips, encouraging her to open her mouth. He kept whispering to her, and soon her mouth opened. He fed her, and constantly checked her HP.

**HP 07/20**

**HP 12/20**

**HP 16/20**

**HP 20/20**

Once she was up to full health, Sans stopped feeding her. She was sitting up by herself, and he eyes were open. Sans relaxed against the wall. How could he keep protecting her? How long were they going to be stuck here?

 

The door opened, and immediately, Sans knocked out the guard who was walking in. he didn’t have to deal with this. He had to get all of them home.

The skeleton grabbed the keys off the guard’s belt, and threw them to Frisk. She smiled, and the bi-racial couple walked out of their cell. Alarms were sounding, and red lights were flashing. Frisk unlocked Undyne and Papyrus’ cells. She undid the collars that prevented their magic.

They all ran towards the exit they knew they came into. Guards blocked their paths. The monsters looked at Frisk for approval.

“No killing. Just knock them out.” Frisk agreed. Sans and Undyne went to fight the humans, while Frisk and Papyrus went to find their stuff. They found their clothes and other items and ran back to the monsters that were fighting.

Frisk placed her fingers on the fallen guards’ necks, checking for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt the gently thump of their blood coursing through their body. They were alive. Her friends’ LOVE didn’t grow.

“Let’s get out of here.” Undyne grabbed Frisk and slung her over her shoulder. “We’ve got to go home. Toriel’s gonna kill us.”

As they were running out of the town, the humans blocked their way to the car. More pitchforks and more torches. The monsters recoiled in fear, and Undyne gripped Frisk tighter.

“Let her go!” One of the humans commanded. Undyne gently placed Frisk on the floor. The three monsters surrounded Frisk to protect her.

The humans stormed closer, and they were an arm’s length away from the monsters. Frisk raised her arm to stop them, and a red shield formed around the monsters, pushing the humans away. Several were knocked over, and others burned themselves with their torches.

The monsters moved from their positions to stare in surprise at Frisk. Her right hand, and her right eye were both glowing red with monster magic. It wasn’t human. Frisk cried out in pain as a glowing red cut dragged down her right cheek, starting at her eyebrow, through her eye and down her cheek.

“Frisk, sweetheart. drop the magic.” Sans said, placing a bony hand on her extended arm. The shield fell. Her hand and eye stopped glowing, and she fell into Sans’ arms. Her eye was bleeding and she was crying loudly from the pain.

“We need to get her home! Toriel has to heal her!” Undyne shouted to Sans over the cries of the villagers. Sans lifted the human into his arms and carried her, whispering gently to comfort her. The blood falling from her eye scared the short skeleton; he was shaking hard from the fear. Tears were falling from his sockets.

“LOOK! WE WON’T COME HERE AGAIN! IF YOU LET US GO HOME!” Undyne yelled to crowd of humans who were still holding their weapons.

“You promise to never leave your village, and that you will never harm any humans?” A woman said from the crowd, the same woman who commanded the humans to imprison the monsters. Frisk signed something to Sans, and he translated for the humans.

  
“Frisk, as ambassador to the monsters, declares that we will no longer visit human villages, as long as they leave us alone as well.” Sans said, his voice loud and booming over the crowd. The humans muttered and parted to show the car they took here. They ran to car, not willing to risk staying here any longer.

While Papyrus was driving them home, Sans was bandaging Frisk’s eye, attempting to stop the bleeding. Undyne was watching Sans, and Frisk was leaning on the seat, nearly falling asleep. Papyrus was driving as fast as he could to get back to Ebott as quick as possible.

After her eye was bandaged, Sans pulled Frisk closer to his chest, and stroking her hair, pressed kisses to her head in comfort. Frisk wrapped herself close to the skeleton, wanting to shield herself in his arms, and never see the human world again.

“I’m sorry, Frisk.” Sans whispered gently to her. “hey, Undyne?”

“Yeah?” The fish lady wiped a few tears from her eyes before turning to the skeleton.

“can you call Tori? tell her we’ll need her to heal Frisk.” Sans explained. “and call Alphys, and tell her we’ll need to examine Frisk’s SOUL.” The whole time Sans spoke, he never took his eyes off the nearly asleep human. She looked so weak and fragile, that Sans feared if he touched her, she would break under his touch. Out of the corner of his socket, he could see Undyne pulling out her phone from Frisk’s backpack, and quickly tapping the screen.

“Sans?” A voice said from below him, small and soft. Sans looked down at the fragile human in his arms. She was wiping furiously at her cheeks, to dry her tears, before she spoke again, with her voice wavering.

“What’s wrong to me?” She asked, her voice weak and terrified. Sans pulled her closer, knowing how terrified she was. Sans was this scared when his powers had evolved to what he had now.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, sweetheart.” Sans kissed her head again in comfort.

“Then what happened back there? That was monster magic. Why did I use monster magic?”

“Frisk, we should talk about this when we get you patched up, okay?”

“Okay.” Frisk buried herself in Sans’ shirt, falling asleep.


	4. SOULs

“Frisk, wake up, we’re home.” Undyne nudged her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up. Frisk opened her eye, to have problems with her depth perception. She felt the bandage on her eye, and remembered what happened. She lifted her hand to her chest, and found her locket resting there. Sans must have put it on her while she slept.  
Sans was standing off to the side, talking to Toriel, a worried look behind his plastered-on smile. When he saw she was awake, he ran over to her. He cupped her cheek and sighed in relief when her expression showed a response to his actions.

“Oh, my child.” Toriel gasped. “What happened to you?”

“I don’t exactly know.” Frisk responded. Toriel gently unwrapped the bandage to see Frisk’s destroyed eye. She placed her paw on the human’s eye and her paw lit up with a green aura. After Toriel took her paw away, they could see the scar on Frisk’s eye. Her eye was grey and clouded. She was blinded.

“We should take her to Alphys.” Undyne suggested. Toriel lifted Frisk out of the car and took her hand. Sans gently grabbed her other one, and Undyne and Papyrus lagged behind. They all starting walking towards Alphys’ lab they had built above ground.

 

“Come in, c-come in.” Alphys said, after they knocked on her door. They all clambered in, Undyne pecking her wife’s cheek.

“thanks for doing this Al.” Sans said, still clutching onto Frisk’s hand.

“A-anything for our saviour.” Alphys responded, gently patting his arm. “Now only Frisk and one other person can come into the SOUL room.” The lizard scientist explained. Toriel let go of Frisk’s hand, knowing that she would want her boyfriends with her.

“Let’s go then.” Alphys directed Frisk and Sans towards a back room, far away from where the other monsters were waiting. “I know this might be scary, but I do have to keep SOUL and DETERMINATION experiments away from visiting monsters. They would hate me for it. Can you forgive for this?” Frisk nodded sweetly, and Sans agreed.

“Good. Here we are.” Alphys opened the door and Frisk could see multiple wires and machines. In the centre of the room was a chair with clasps on the arm and legs, and the far had a window and door, which they knew had to be a blast room.

“So, we’ll just be examining your SOUL. We won’t disturb or do anything to it.” Alphys explained leading Frisk to the chair. Sans followed them to the chair and gently held her hand while she was there.

“you’ll be okay, sweetheart.” Sans could see how scared and uncomfortable she was.

“Sans, could you bring her SOUL forward for me please?” Alphys was writing notes on a clipboard, looking up at Frisk’s face occasionally. Sans looked to Frisk for permission, which she reluctantly gave.

Sans gently brought her SOUL forward, and everyone in the room gasped at what they saw. Half of it was red, a human SOUL, whereas the other half was white, a monster SOUL. Frisk reached her hand out to the SOUL floating in front of her. Alphys was writing furiously on her clipboard. Sans gripped her hand gently.

“Do we know where it came from?” Alphys wondered. Sans had no idea. Frisk was still, silent, thinking over the idea of who it was.

“Asriel.” The human whispered.

“the goat monster in your locket?” Sans asked. “the one you couldn’t save?”

“Yeah. It feels like him.”

“How could this happen though?” Alphys questioned, placing her clipboard on a bench and walking over to the bi-racial couple.

“It must have happened when he helped me free the monsters from the underground.”

“This must be what gave you your magic.”

“But how do we explain this to mum and dad? Oh yeah, I have half a monster SOUL and it belongs to your dead son who was killed by my kind. Great idea.” Frisk buried her face in her hands. This wasn’t how she hoped the journey would go.

Sans pulled her into a gentle hug. He stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her frantic and worried breathing. Frisk pressed her face into the crook of his neck, gently twisting the fur on Sans’ hood in a comforting sense.

“you’re okay. we’re here, at home. you’re safe sweetheart.” Sans whispered into her ear. The human was trying to bury herself in Sans’ warmth, but she knew she had to talk to her mother outside.

“I gotta explain this somehow. We should go.” Frisk pulled away from Sans, before kissing him gently. Alphys guided the couple back through the corridors before they were in the main foyer again. Papyrus and Undyne were trying to comfort Toriel, rubbing her back gently.

“Punk! You okay?” Undyne shouted when she saw Frisk walk in. The human nodded, a small smile on her face, not letting go of Sans’ hand.

“My child!” Toriel exclaimed, running over to scoop her daughter up into a hug.

“I have to tell you something mum…” Frisk trailed off at her mother’s face. She was expectant and gentle, calm and worried. How can her mother express so many emotions? How could she break her mother’s calm demeanour like this?

Frisk’s words were failing her again, and her hands were shaking. She couldn’t explain to Toriel what happened to her SOUL. She looked to Sans for help, and he smiled gently, rubbing her arm reassuringly.

“Frisk has half a monster SOUL. and it belongs to Asriel.” Sans explained gently. Toriel’s eyes widened in shock, and asked if she could see. Frisk brought her SOUL forward, and her mother stared in surprise. Frisk squirmed under the disbelieving eye of the queen.

“My Asriel.” Toriel whispered, reaching out to touch the monster half of Frisk’s SOUL. A small white beam moved from the SOUL floating in the air, and touched the paw reaching to it. The beam flickered green for a second, before settling with white, and shrunk back into the SOUL. Frisk gasped when the beam melded into her SOUL again. Frisk pulled her SOUL back into her chest, and stared at her mother with tears in her eyes.

“He misses you.” She whispered gently. Toriel pulled her adopted child to her chest and hugged her gently.

“I can hear him.” Frisk continued. “He loves you and misses you. And he’s sorry for leaving.”

“Does he know I forgive him?” Toriel wondered. “Does he know how much I love him and miss him too?” Frisk nodded onto Toriel’s chest, her left hand reaching up to rub Toriel’s ear. She had no idea what compelled her to do it, and she had no control over her arm.

**_Mum used to hold me like this when I was tired, or scared and upset. I used to play with her ear like this. It was comforting. A bit like how you used to suck your thumb._ **

_*How did you know that?_

**_We’re sharing a mind and SOUL Frisk. I know everything you do._ **

_*Well, it’s nice to have you here._

Frisk was unaware of the world around her, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep gently on her mother’s chest.


	5. Dreams and Flowers

_Frisk opened her eyes to see a field of yellow flowers. It was quiet and comforting, a place she never wanted to leave. She could see a few echo flowers dotted about the field. She smiled gently at the familiarity of the world she had found herself in, even though she had never been here before. She lay on the floor, gently brushing the flowers out of the way._

_She grinned and wrapped her arms around herself, perfectly content. She wasn’t scared. She wasn’t in pain. She was calm, relaxed and happy. There was no pain while she was here, there was nothing anyone could do to hurt her._

_“Howdy, Frisk.” A happy voice chirped over her. The sun was blocked from her eyes, and she opened them, blinking and squinting at the figure that had covered her eyes._

_“Hi, Asriel. How are you?” Frisk asked. Asriel lifted the human’s head off the floor and sat next to her, placing her head on his lap and stroking her hair gently._

_“I’m okay. I’m not a flower, so…” Asriel trailed off awkwardly. “I see you found the Floweys of the surface.”_

_“Yeah. Not the best experience.” Frisk fiddled with her locket. “If you’ve been in my SOUL for the 5 years we’ve been on the surface, how have you not talked to me?”_

_“You didn’t know I was here, so I was kind of hidden away.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t worry, Frisk. I still got to watch you grow up. You see_ _m very happy.”_

_“I am. How did my magic only surface now?”_

_“That was my fault.” Frisk sat up and faced the goat monster who she considered her brother._

_“How?”_

_“Well, I was worried. Those humans were the same ones who killed me. I was scared they would hurt you. I guess I turned on your magic?”_

_“Cool.” Frisk shuffled closer to the monster, and hugged him closely. “You do know I can handle myself though, right?”_

_“I know. I mean, you beat me when I had every SOUL in the underground, and 6 human ones.”_

_The ground shook violently, making Frisk and Asriel bounce around the field. Frisk face-planted on the floor a few feet away from Asriel._

_“Frisk! Are you okay?!” Asriel shouted as he helped his human sister stand. Frisk nodded her head, while rubbing her forehead to stop the pain._

_“Yeah, what just happened?” Frisk wondered, gently clasping her older brother’s arm._

_“You’re waking up. I’ll see you later Frisk.” Asriel kissed her forehead and Frisk gently smiled back._

_“See ya.”_

 

Frisk opened her eyes, and found herself lying in her bed, back in her house. Her hair was wrapped into plaits, done by either her mother, or the very loving robot, Mettaton. She smiled at the delicate work. She sat in her bed to relax against the headboard and looked around her room.

There was a pile clothes on a chair to the side. Some books were askew on the shelves, and some were on the floor. Some old stuffed animals Toriel had bought her the first year above ground littered the floor. The window was wide open, the curtains blowing gently in the wind.

“What happened?”

**_You must have done it while you were asleep._ **

_*Sounds like me_

“heya, kiddo. you alright?” Sans said as he suddenly appeared in her doorway. He made the human jump slightly, but she calmed when she saw it was her boyfriend standing there.

“I guess. I’m so tired, and I was so happy in my dream.” Frisk buried herself under her blanket. She heard Sans laugh heartily, and she poked her head out slightly. The skeleton was now sitting on the chair, moving the clothes to the foot of her bed.

“what happened in your dream?” Sans questioned. Frisk peaked out completely from the blankets, sitting up to lean against the headboard again.

“I was talking to Asriel. Not exactly a dream, but it was so peaceful and relaxing.” Frisk avoided Sans peering eyes. “I never wanted to leave.” Tears fell from her eyes, and her right one glowed dark blue. Integrity. Sans eyes widened at the shaking voice, tears and eye of his girlfriend. He stood up and fell onto her bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“I know it’s stupid and selfish, but it was just so nice there.” Frisk wiped desperately at her cheeks, trying to stop the tears. Sans stopped her hands, and cupped and wiped her cheek gently.

“there is nothing wrong with that. we all know your life hasn’t been the best. and you saved us all, so you should never think something you think is selfish.” Sans pressed his teeth to her forehead in a skeleton kiss. “we love you, I love you. we will never judge you if you feel that way.”

“But I can’t feel that way!” Frisk shouted, pulling away from Sans and sitting on her shins. “I am the Angel of the Underground. I should protect the monsters, not abandon them.”

“hey, hey, hey, hey.” Sans grabbed her hands to stop her from constantly waving them and gesturing. “you won’t leave us forever. if you ever need a break, tell me, and I’ll make sure no one wakes you up. you’re my girlfriend, I’ll do anything for you.”

“You’re too sweet Sans. I love you.”

“I love you too, kiddo.”

 

_“So, how’s everything with Sans?” Asriel asked, petting Frisk’s hair again. The human was making a flower crown while lying on her brother’s lap._

_“I thought you knew everything I knew.” Frisk smirked and poked at Asriel’s muzzle._

_“I do, but it’s polite to ask.” Asriel flicked her forehead. She giggled and the goat monster found himself laughing along with her._

_“It’s going great. He just took me on a date to Waterfall. It felt nice to be there again.” Frisk plucked three echo flowers to contrast the golden buttercups. She threaded them into the front, and plopped it on Asriel’s head. She sat up and admired her handiwork. Asriel sat there in shock. He smiled and reached up to it._

_“As much as I absolutely love it, it’ll look better on you.” Asriel placed it on her head in a grand gesture. “May I present! Frisk Dreemurr, Princess a_ _nd Ambassador of monsters, and Angel of the Underground!”_

_The siblings giggled and laughed at their playing. The ground shook as a signal for their time being up. Frisk groaned and stood up._

_“Until next time, princess?” Asriel said, a grin showing off his teeth. Frisk agreed, said her goodbye, and closed her eyes._

 

Frisk woke up, comfortable in Sans’ arms. He was sitting, watching the TV screen when he felt her shift below him. He smirked, and noticed the flower crown perched on her head that was definitely not there before.

“so, I guess you made that?” Sans pointed to the golden flowers encircling his girlfriend’s head. Frisk sat up, stretching and yawning after her peaceful rest and talk with her brother.

“Yeah. I made it for Azzy, but he said I looked good with it.” Frisk poked the biggest echo flower in the middle and it spoke.

‘Until next time, princess?’ it repeated in Asriel’s voice. Frisk smiled. That carried over as well then.

“well he was right. you look amazing. even without the crown.” Sans kissed the human in front of him. Frisk deepened the kiss, smirking against his teeth. Sans’ hand trailed down her side and rested on her hip. Suddenly, Frisk slapped his hand and they pulled away from each other in shock.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t do that, I promise.” Frisk apologised. Sans laughed, shaking his head at her.

“I’m guessing the little goat prince did it?” Sans kissed her forehead. Frisk nodded, giggling a little at the sound of Asriel grumbling in her head.

“Yeah,” Frisk kissed the bridge of the skeleton’s nose. “it was. And he’s sorry.”

“Really?” Sans said, drawling it out, not believing her words.

“No.” Frisk shook her head. “But it was him that hit you.”

“I believe you there.”

 

**5 years later…**

 

The 10th Freedom Day celebration. Frisk was 21, Sans was 24, Papyrus was 22, Undyne 25, Alphys 23. Toriel and Asgore never revealed their ages to the younger monsters and human. Undyne and Alphys had a child, and were expecting another pretty soon. Undyne had carried the first one, and it had not been good for everyone. So, it was a unanimous decision, and Alphys was carrying this one.

Papyrus had started dating Mettaton, much to Sans’ chagrin. Sans had not been a great fan of the robot, but he made Papyrus happy, so Sans was happy. Toriel and Asgore were also expecting a child, and Frisk was very excited to have another sibling.

Sans and Frisk were now happily engaged. Frisk had moved in with Sans, and that also meant moving in with Papyrus. Toriel had been a bit reluctant, and Asgore had scared Sans so much, he didn’t touch Frisk for a week.

Asriel was very happy living in Frisk’s head, but he could get a little sad and lonely sometimes. When this happened, Frisk had felt the repercussions of it. She would start crying unexpectedly, and would end up staring off into space. After Sans had pointed it out to her, she would take a nap and make sure her brother was okay.

Now, at the 10th Freedom Day, Frisk was preparing for her speech. Sans was standing with her, attempting to calm her.

“you get like this every year, and every year you do great.” He said, gently brushing her hair for her and helping Mettaton thread the golden flowers in her hair. “besides, you have me and Asriel with you.”

**_Yeah, Frisk. Don’t worry so much._ **

“I know, I know. But this is 10 years, A massive milestone.” Frisk laid the notecards she had made on the desk in front of her. “I’d just hate to screw it up.”

“Don’t worry, darling.” Mettaton cooed. “You look fabulous, and you know how it makes you feel fabulous.” Frisk blushed and nodded. She had confessed that to Mettaton on her 14th birthday. He never let her forget what she had revealed to him.

“Thanks Metta.” Frisk gathered the notecards into the bin backstage with them.

“you sure about that, Frisky bits?” Sans knew what notecards did for her. It made it easier for her talk in front of the large crowd of monsters.

“To hell with the notecards.” The human smiled, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. She heard a cough in her head and laughed a little.

“he still not okay with it?” Sans asked, wrapping a bony arm around her slim waist. Frisk patted his cheek teasingly.

“No, He does like you, but he’s protective. He’s an older brother. I’m his baby sister. It’s gonna happen.”

“thing is we can’t hide from him. he’s always in your head.”

**_You don’t need to hide. Just don’t do anything._ **

Frisk laughed at her brother’s scolding tone.

“I’m going on stage soon. Thanks, Mettaton. I love you Sans. Please be as quiet as possible Asriel.” Frisk hugged the robot, kissed the skeleton, and looked in the mirror as she spoke.

 

“A-and now…” Frisk’s voice had been wavering throughout the entire speech. She couldn’t help this. She had always been like this.

  
**_Just breathe, Frisk. You’re okay._ **

“And now, I am certain that we can accomplish anything. 10 years is an amazing triumph, and I am looking forward to many, many more.” The crowd cheered.

_*Thanks, Azzy._

**_No problem._ **

Frisk felt a wave of calm, comfort and safety from her older brother. She smiled softly, and walked off stage, waving to the crowd.

“Ugh, I’m already tired.” Frisk said, leaning against her boyfriend who had been waiting by the thrones with Asgore, and was happily making puns with Toriel.

“guess I am rubbing off on you then.” Sans said, rubbing her back gently.

“Shut up.” She laughed, pushing his face away playfully. Frisk flopped onto her throne and took off her high heels. She rubbed her feet for a few seconds, but was sitting awkwardly, so Sans was rubbing her feet for her.

“I love you, baby.” Frisk leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He replied, smiling. “I know how stressful this day can be, so let me ease some of it for you.”

“Thank you.” Frisk relaxed in her chair, closing her eyes. They snapped open at the sound of monsters screaming. She shot out of her chair, moving onto the stage and scanning the crowd.

Humans.

Humans were swarming around the crowd. Moving towards the stage. Sans looked over everyone, making a mental count of all the monsters, making sure everyone was okay. Frisk was looking at the humans, looking at their stats. They had extreme levels of LOVE.

It was terrifying.


	6. Magic mess

The monsters were trying to escape, but the humans were everywhere.

Everywhere.

_*AZZY! Help! Please! What do I do? I’m so scared! What do I do?!_

**_Stay determined, Frisk! The monsters need you._ **

Frisk raised her right arm, bringing her magic to life. She knew it was risky, but her family was worth every risk in the book. Her eye was glowing a bright, sunset red, rather than a blood red. A large red bubbled encased all the monsters in the crowd. Another smaller one formed around the royal family, who were all standing on the stage.

The humans shouted in a massive uproar. They screamed insults at Frisk and everyone on stage.

“QUIET!” Frisk shouted over the cries of the monsters and yells of the humans.

“You belong in the underground with those monsters.” One the humans shouted.

“Why are you here?!” Frisk’s hair started to lift in a non-existent gust of wind. Her whole boy tingled with magic, her eye glowing red and aching in pain.

“We heard of the engagement. We came to stop it.” The human replied. “So, come with us, Determination. You belong with humans.”

“My name is Frisk Dreemurr! I have lived with the monsters for 10 years, and before that, I lived with humans for 11.” Frisk shouted, her voice amplified with her magic. “The monsters were nicer to me than any human had been!”

“So?! They are violent and do not deserve your presence.”

“You don’t know why I fell into the underground in the first place!” Tears were falling down her cheeks. Sans placed his right hand on her extended one, and his other one on her shoulder. He kissed her head, providing what comfort her could. Truth is, he didn’t know why she fell. He never asked, and she never said. But now, he could guess it wasn’t for a good reason.

“Frisk…” Sans trailed off, showing she didn’t have to say unless she wanted to. Frisk leaned into his touch.

“I had wanted to die.” She said. The weak sound of her voice dug at Sans’ chest. “I had wanted to die because of how the humans had treated me! Monsters never did anything to hurt me.” That was a lie. “They took care of me in a way humans didn’t. So now, I believe you are trespassing.” Frisk looked at Sans, giving him a signal. He understood.

The skeleton’s left eye was glowing cyan, flickering yellow occasionally. Patience and Justice. He lifted his left hand from his fiancée’s shoulder and lifted every human SOUL apart from Frisk’s. He carried all the humans to the edge of town, and created a wall of bones to prevent them from parading back in.

Frisk dropped the shield. And fell to the floor. She heard several shouts from voices she couldn’t recognise, before the world faded away.

 

_“Frisk? Frisk c’mon. You should go home. Your family needs you. They’re terrified.” Asriel watched as his sister was trying to control her magic. She was summoning shields, fire and other odd pieces, plucking flowers from the ground and twisting them together._

  
_“No, I need to learn to control it in a safe environment.” Frisk responded, never taking her eyes off her spells. Asriel rubbed his face with one paw._

_“You’re going to destroy your mind doing this. Everyone need you, Frisk. Sans hasn’t eaten or slept.”_

_“How do you know this?”_

_“Because I can hear them. You can’t because you won’t listen for it. At least take a break.”_

_“Fine.” Frisk dropped her hands and her magic, and turned to Asriel. He could see burns and scars down the right side of her face, ruining and breaking the skin._

_“Please just relax. And listen.” Asriel pulled her into and embrace, holding her close. His clothes dampened slightly from her tears._

**I don’t care Pap. I’m not leaving her until she wakes up.**

_Frisk’s head shot up from her brother’s chest._

**Sans, it isn’t healthy. I will wait with her till you get back. You need sleep and you need to eat.**

**fine, but if she wakes up while I’m gone, I’m holding you responsible for me not being the first she sees.**

 

“S…S-sans…” a weak voice muttered from below them. It was rough, hoarse and gravelly. The skeleton looked at her and blushed blue in surprise. Sans grabbed her hand gently, encouraging her to open her eyes.

The human’s eyes fluttered, opening blurry and clouded. She looked around the room, scared and horrified. She felt her hand being squeezed and she looked in that general direction, not seeing anything but a black abyss.

“Frisk?” Sans said gently, worry obvious in his voice.

“Sans? I…I c-can’t see anything…” Frisk sat up, her eyes looking at nothing. Sans hugged her gently, comforting her as the tears fell from her now grey eyes.

After a few minutes of tears and hugs, with Papyrus joining them, Frisk finally spoke again. “What happened?”

“you protected every monster from the humans. we banished them, and now there is an anti-human barrier around the town.” Sans replied, wiping a few of his own tears.  
“How long was I out?”

“only a couple of days. were you with Asriel by any chance?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I guessed.” Sans kissed the forehead of the blind human. Right now, she was broken. And she would need all his help to get back on her feet.

 

Frisk shot out of bed at the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed it off her bedside table, fumbling around until she grabbed it. She knew which way to swipe, and held it to her ear.

“Hello?” She spoke, her voice croaky from sleep. She felt a skeletal arm wrap around her waist and a kiss placed by her ear.

“ _Frisk? We need you to get to the hospital._ ” Her father’s voice said from the other end of the line.

“Dad? What happened? Is everything okay?” Frisk said, sitting up in bed, hearing a groan come from Sans that she knew was from her breaking out of the cuddle.

“ _Tori’s gone into labour, my child. She’ll be giving birth any minute._ ” Asgore responded.

“We’ll be there right away!” Frisk pulled her phone away from her ear, holding in Sans’ direction so he would hang up for her.

“what was that about?” Sans wondered, rubbing her arm gently.

“We’ve got to get to the hospital. Mum’s gone into labour. My baby brother will be coming any minute!” the human squealed. She felt Sans sit up in bed next to her. He grabbed her hand and felt the soothing rush of his magic as they teleported.

Sans guided her to the front desk, and the monster who was the receptionist immediately told them which room Toriel was in. Sans couldn’t wait. He picked up Frisk into his arms, blushing at her giggles, as he walked to the room the receptionist had told him. They had to wait outside, and listen helplessly to the cries of the queen.

Frisk’s SOUL soon started to ache, which then turned into pain. She voiced her concern about her pain to Sans. He gently pulled her SOUL out of her chest and gasped when he saw it. The white of her SOUL, half that belonged to Asriel was slowly slipping away, white wisps of magic seeping under the door to Toriel’s room.

“What?” Frisk wondered.

“I think your baby brother is going to have Asriel’s SOUL.” Sans placed Frisk’s SOUL back in her chest.

“How can you tell?” Frisk gently held Sans’ hand, rubbing the back of it.

“the monster SOUL you had, is going into Tori’s room. your baby brother is really gonna be your big brother.”

“Okay, kinda weird. Does that mean I’ll be completely human again?”

“not entirely. you’ll still have your magic. Asriel didn’t give you his magic. he just activated your own.”

They waited outside the room for about an hour. The engaged couple fell asleep on each other after waiting for 10 minutes. It was 2am, so who could blame them?

When the door to Toriel’s room opened, it woke up Sans and Frisk up, both falling on the floor from the shock. Frisk sat up and rubbed her head, while Sans just relaxed on the floor, trying to fall asleep again.

“Frisk?” Asgore said from the door. “Come meet your baby brother.” The king walked back inside. Frisk could hear the faint sound of baby gurgles and cries. She kicked Sans and heard him sigh.

“You gotta help me in there! I can’t see, you lazy bastard.” Frisk kept nudging and kicking him until he helped her stand. He guided her into the hospital room that held her family. He guided her over to the bed that her mother was lying in.

Frisk reached out a hand cautiously, and her mother guided her hand to her baby brother’s head. He was soft and giggled under her touch. He grabbed her wrist in his tiny paws, and gummed on her fingers. The human laughed, tears pricking at her eyes. Toriel pulled her down to sit on the bed next to her.

“What’s his name?” Sans asked, his arm on Frisk’s shoulder.

“We’ve decided to call him Asriel Jr.” Toriel answered. Frisk laughed, and rested her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“He’s perfect.” Frisk muttered. “Can I hold him?” She felt the monster queen shift and then felt a weight in her arms. She held the baby’s head in one hand, and rested his body against her arms. She laughed, tears dripping down her cheeks. She felt a tiny paw reach up her arm, and leaned her face closer. His paw rested on her left eye and she felt a warmth spread through it. When Asriel Jr. pulled his paw away, Frisk opened her eyes and gasped. She could see her baby brother lying in her arms.

Frisk looked up at Sans. He was smiling at her gently, and breathed out a laugh at the way she looked at him.

“what?” He chuckled.

“I can…I can see…” She responded, handing her baby brother back to her mother. She stood up, sliding off the bed into his arms.

“really? or are you messing with me?” Sans pushed her back slightly and examined her eyes. Both had been clouded by her magic, the grey swirling around in her eyes. Now, her left eye had its rich brown colour back, while her right one stayed grey.

“I’m not messing with you.” Frisk pushed herself onto her tip-toes and kissed his nose gently. Sans lifted her into the air, the two of them laughing loud. The skeleton dropped her onto the floor again, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“but…but how?” The only skeleton in the room asked. The human looked towards the baby who was now curling his tiny fingers on Asgore thumb.

“I think little Azzy remembers me.” Frisk smiled, kissing her skeleton again.


	7. 2 years later

The ceremony was going to be a large one. Every monster in Ebott was coming. After all, it was a royal wedding. The princess of monsters, the saviour and angel of the underground, was marrying the royal judge, and past royal scientist. This was going to be all over the news, Mettaton was doing a live broadcast for those who couldn’t make it, mainly for those stuck in hospitals.

Frisk and Sans were getting ready in different tents, after deciding to have an outdoor wedding in winter. They had met in a snowy setting, why not marry in one? It had really been Papyrus’ idea, but the royal family had whole-heartedly agreed.

Since they were performing a human wedding for Frisk, and monster SOUL-binding ceremony for Sans, it was to be taking place under protection of the royal guard and Asgore. SOUL-binding tended to leave the two monsters very vulnerable, with raw, unguarded feelings. Therefore, for those first few hours, Asgore would be keeping a careful eye on them, to make sure they weren’t hurt. The protection was doubled due to it being a royal wedding, and then doubled again for Frisk being a human.

Frisk was being helped with her dress, makeup (despite how much she disagreed) and hair by Toriel, Undyne and Mettaton. Sans was being helped by Papyrus, Grillby and Alphys, and Asgore was giving him the whole ‘protective father’ speech. Temmies were to be flower kids, and Napstablook was playing the music. Asriel Jr. would be in Frisk’s arms as she walked down the aisle with Toriel, to be ‘giving her away.’ Since Asgore was performing the ceremony, he wouldn’t be able to, so they got the next best thing.  
Frisk was sitting in her tent, her eyes closed as Mettaton was putting on plain makeup, enough so knew it was there, but not so much you could tell from a quick glance. Toriel was curling her hair, threading flowers into it delicately. Undyne was smoothing out the human’s dress, attaching the train to the skirt. Monster Kid was in the tent as well, making sure that Frisk’s veil and vows were ready. Her veil was attached to the flower crown she made 4 years ago, with the three echo flowers.

Mettaton pulled away from the human’s makeup, admiring his masterpiece. Toriel stepped back from the hair, and Undyne away from the dress. Monster Kid handed Toriel the veil. The goat woman placed the veil on Frisk’s head while the monsters stepped back. They all looked at Frisk with such love, and a few tears (“ROYAL GUARD DOESN’T CRY! NGAHH!”), in their eyes. Toriel squeezed the human’s shoulders, looking at the two of them in the mirror. Frisk looked beautiful.

 

Sans was sitting on a chair in his tent, sweat dripping down his skull. He was wearing a proper suit for once. Papyrus had insisted on him looking proper for his wedding. Sans had disagreed, but when the taller skeleton had told him to do it for Frisk, he denied all fact he said no.

Right now, Asgore was lecturing him on how to treat the princess, or his SOUL would “mysteriously” disappear. Sans was nodding along, not really listening, as he would never dare hurt Frisk. Besides, he already had this talk from Undyne and Mettaton, and a little bit from Papyrus.

After Asgore was finished, he left the tent. Sans relaxed a little, but was still nervous. He didn’t want to do this if Frisk wasn’t ready, as this as a massive commitment. And she occasionally still forgot she wasn’t a monster.

However, no matter what happened, if Frisk decided it was too much too quick, he would still love her, and still protect her. He promised Toriel, and now he was going to promise again. And he was going to keep it, no matter what heartbreaks or trauma they face.

 

Sans was standing up at the altar, while monsters were settling into their seats. Papyrus was next to him, then Alphys, and then Grillby. On Frisk’s side, there stood Undyne, Mettaton and Monster Kid. Asgore was standing in front of Sans as the minister.

Soon, Napstablook started to play a soft slow song, and the tent flap opened to a few Temmies bouncing down the aisle with baskets full of yellow petals. The petals fell out and dusted themselves along the pink carpet.

The tent curtain opened, and the depressed ghost started playing ‘Here comes the bride’. Sans nearly fainted at the sight of who was walking through them. She was wearing a white dress, with a blue, purple and red train. She had golden flowers in her curly hair, and a simple flower crown that held her veil. Her face was obscured slightly from the veil, but Sans knew the look she had was coy and playful. She had her toddler brother on her hip, who was wearing a cute, yet smart suit. The goat child was giggling at waving at the monsters, as if they were standing for him. Toriel was guiding her children down the aisle.

Frisk placed Asriel down on the floor as they reached the altar. Toriel kissed her forehead, and little Asriel kissed her hand. Frisk stood up next to Sans, and Toriel sat down with her son on her lap. Sans lifted Frisk’s veil, smirking at her when he could see her face. She was beautiful. Mettaton had down a god job at hiding her scar with the makeup.  
Asgore spoke. Vows, rings, and ‘I do’s were exchanged between the couple. Frisk had signed her side of it, her voice failing her in front of the entire monster population. She was beaming when Sans had signed his response. It was an amazing feeling for her when someone signed to her. Sans kept sneaking glances at her, knowing she couldn’t see him because he was standing on the right side.

Now came the SOUL-binding. The couple pulled their SOULs out of their chests, Frisk’s glowing red, Sans’ glowing white, with a faint rim of cyan around it. They pushed their SOULs together, a bright purple light shining from the touch. A purple string of light wrapped around the two SOULs, eventually stopping. When the SOULs pulled away slowly, the purple string was between the two, showing their connection.

Frisk gasped in shock as their SOULs floated back into their chests. Sans looked at his new wife, and touched her cheek. Tears fell from her eyes and he gently wiped them away. The newly-married couple laughed and kissed, quick and emotional. The crowd cheered, and they were hugged from behind by their friends.

 

At the reception, the newly-married couple were sitting at their table, both a little tipsy from the SOUL-binding and a few glasses of champagne. Sans was making puns all night, and the pair of them couldn’t stop giggling. Speeches were said by the royal family, all of whom sat on the same table as Sans and Frisk.

Due to the cold weather, Frisk had wrapped one of Sans’ old jumpers around her shoulders. Vulkins were dotted around the room to keep everyone warm. She snuggled into the fluff on the hood, burying her face in it. Sans was sharing a chair with her, holding each other close as they leaned on each other.

As they were leaving the party, to go on their honeymoon, Sans and Frisk were crying. Their emotions were still a bit…uncontrolled… But, everyone at the party was understanding, a few of them giving the newly-married couple hugs, and supportive, proud words. When the skeleton and human couple were in the car, Frisk threw her bouquet. Every unmarried monster, male or female, scrambled over each other to catch it. It landed on the hat of Napstablook, and as he blushed and shrunk away, apologising, the monsters cheered and clapped for him.

Sans and Frisk waved goodbye to the party and all the monsters inside, and when they were far enough away, relaxed in the back seat. Sans kept pressing kisses into Frisk’s cheek, to which she giggled and playfully pushed him away. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much.

 

“Uggghhh…” Frisk groaned, reaching a hand to her head. She felt something groan and move beside her, and panicked quickly, before seeing it was her skeleton husband. Husband. It just sounded so right in Frisk’s mind. She beamed, closing her eyes and snuggling back into his hold.

 

**1 year later…**

 

Frisk was late. She had cramps, but nothing was happening. Frisk was never late. Maybe by a few days, but her period was never late. She voiced her concern to Sans, who was in the process of looking at the prices of either buying a house, or building one (they were trying to move out of living with Papyrus, now that Mettaton was living there as well), but he didn’t worry, claiming there was a first for everything. But this was a different kind of first, not that either of them knew it yet.

Frisk was starting to get bloated easily, even though she could usually eat mountains without feeling sick. She would wake up early and dispose of everything she had eaten the day before. She was tired more often, and would also go to the toilet, her bladder deciding every hour was a good time to go. Her magic had also decided to make a great appearance, going haywire in a few cases, completely uncontrolled.

She was worried, especially when her breasts started to hurt. She sneaked out one night, making sure Sans was fast asleep, though it was hard to wake him up. Frisk had to be quick, or Sans would start to worry.

Frisk had phoned Alphys the day before, while Sans was working and after looking her symptoms up online. She had to be sure of what it was before telling Sans. She was walking to Alphys’ lab, snuggled in Sans’ blue jumper dur to it being autumn. She knocked on the door a few times, after noticing the lights were on.

Mettaton opened the door and smiled brightly when he saw the human in front of him. He stepped away politely and gestured for her to enter. She smiled and thanked him, pressing a kiss on his metal cheek.

“So, have you told Sans yet?” Mettaton asked, guiding Frisk to where Alphys was waiting for them.

“No, I don’t want to tell him until I know for sure.” Frisk answered, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

“Well, you can tell him tomorrow then!” Mettaton said gleefully.

“Yeah. I didn’t ask why you’re here. I thought you were spending the night Papy.” Frisk nudged the robot next to her.

“Well, after you called Alphys, she said she would need some help, but she just wanted to let Undyne sleep, so she asked me instead since I don’t need sleep as much as everyone else.”

“I forgot that.” Frisk mumbled when they reached the room she could see an Alphys-shaped shadow bustling around in. Mettaton opened the door for her, and shut it behind them. Alphys looked up when she heard the door.

“Oh! F-Frisk! I’m so h-happy for y-you!” Alphys said as she waddled over, hugging the human tightly. She grabbed Frisk’s hand and led her to the desk on the other side of the room.

 

Frisk skipped home happily. A grin was plastered brightly on her face. She reached her home, and grabbed her keys out of her bag. She unlocked the door and stumbled up to bed. She saw Sans lying there, still asleep. Frisk plopped her bag on her bedside table, and put her pyjamas back on. She fell onto the bed, and Sans cuddled into her immediately. She smiled and fell asleep again.


	8. Baby bump

Sans was sitting on the sofa, looking through some bills and seeing the house prices. Sans handled all their money, while Frisk was busy with politics and sorting disputes between monsters. Frisk plopped herself next to him and nuzzled herself close to him. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, relaxing into the back of the sofa. Frisk looked at the house on Sans’ laptop.

“That house won’t work.” She said, pointing at the screen. Sans stared at her with a questioning look.

“why not? it’s perfect.” Sans was pointing out all the things that was good about it.

“Only one room. We need two.” Frisk pointed out, as small smile on her face.

“two? why would we need two?” Sans wondered, pulling away from his huddle with his wife. Frisk gave him a look. A look of realisation crossed his face. He looked down at her stomach, which she was now rubbing affectionately.

“are you sure?” Sans said, gently placing his hand on her stomach as well. Frisk smiled and pulled two pregnancy tests out of her bag, a human one and a monster one. Alphys gave them to her last night when she visited her.

“Pretty _positive._ ” Frisk pointed at the symbols on the tests, showing the results as positive. Frisk giggled at her joke, tears forming in her eyes. Sans laughed and pulled her close, both of them standing up. Blue tears spilled out of his eye sockets. Sans spun Frisk in the air, and pulled her in to kiss her.

“we’re doing this? we’re having a baby?” Sans asked, pressing their foreheads together. Frisk nodded, giggling and crying at the same time. “how far along are you?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t go to the doctors. I thought we should go together.” Frisk kissed his teeth again. She caught her hand moving down onto her stomach again.

“how did you get those tests?”

“I went to Alphys’ lab last night while you were asleep. Do you know how this is even possible?”

“you used to have a monster SOUL, and you have monster magic. that’s probably how.”

“Oh, my god.”

“what?”

“We have a family dinner tonight. Mum invited us with everyone else. We should tell everyone then.”

“we should do something to tease everyone. freak ‘em out.”

“No, let’s not be mean. We should just tell them.” Sans let out a long sigh.

“fine.” He grumbled, but smiled softly when Frisk kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.” They both fell on the sofa in relaxation.

“so, two-bedroom house?”

“Yeah.” Frisk mumbled.

 

As soon as Frisk and Sans walked through the door to the Dreemurr house, they were attacked with hugs by Alphys and Mettaton, and congratulations were whispered by them. The married couple dragged the doctor and robot to an empty room, and explained how they were telling them at desert.

They sat at the table. Toriel was sitting at the head, with Alphys and Papyrus flanking her. Undyne was next to Alphys, and then Asriel Jr, sitting in a chair with lots of pillows underneath him. Next to Asriel was Asgore. Then next to Papyrus was Mettaton, then Frisk, then Sans. Alphys and Undyne had gotten a babysitter for their son. Dogi had offered a small playdate while also babysitting for them.

Alphys was chatting to Toriel and Papyrus, Mettaton with Frisk. Undyne was playing with Asriel, and Sans was talking to Asgore. Sans kept sending sideways glances to Frisk, making sure she was okay.

When the meal started, Vegetoids bounced onto the table, and asked for drinks first. Everyone ordered wine (or ketchup in Sans’ case), Frisk ordered water, and they gave Asriel some golden flower tea. Frisk earned some confused looks from everyone except Sans, Alphys and Mettaton, who just gave her excited looks. She cleared the air with everyone else, saying she was driving them home, as Sans would definitely get drunk with his ketchup. Mettaton nudged her slightly, smiling down at her.

Then came the starters. Cheese boards, fish, pates, and soups (made by the Vegetoids’ green food) were all placed in front of the royal family, all of them picking what they wanted. Food was passed between everyone, except Frisk, who stayed with the vegetable soup. Asriel was happily munching on some carrots and mushy peas. No one gave Frisk a second glance when she turned down most of the food. She saved them all, they never questioned her judgement unless they needed to.

With the main course, came a large roast. The chicken was in the middle of the table with mash potatoes, stuffing, more green vegetables from the Vegetoids’ magic, gravy and roast potatoes. Frisk took as little from everything as she could, and again, no one spared her a second glance. Frisk was rubbing her stomach gently as she ate, and Sans gently gripped her hand, smiling softly at her.

Before desert, came another round of drinks. Everyone ordered the same thing, but Frisk ordered a ginger tea along with her water. Toriel asked her if anything was wrong, to which Frisk dismissed any worries by saying she wanted to try something new.

When the desert came, Frisk was practically bouncing in her seat.

“So, Mr and Mrs Serif, how’s the house hunt going?” Undyne teased.

“It’s going okay. We have had to change our plan for it though.” Frisk answered, picking at her brownie.

“Why is that, my child?” Toriel asked gently.

“We need an extra room.” Frisk replied shortly. The monsters around the table looked at her for an elongated answer. To which, Sans gave.

“we’re gonna have a smaller addition to our weird family.” He said.

“You mean…?” Asgore trailed off.

“YOU’RE HAVING A BABY?!” Papyrus shouted. Frisk and Sans nodded happily, while the room exploded with congratulations and cheers. Everyone rushed over and asked to touch her stomach. Toriel and Asgore were beaming with pride. Undyne was scaring Sans into making sure he would stay with Frisk. Alphys and Mettaton both hugged Frisk again. Papyrus was bouncing around the room excitedly, and shyly asked to touch her stomach.

 

Frisk was now 5 month’s pregnant. She was sitting on the sofa, watching one of Mettaton’s shows with Sans, eating a lemon lollipop, when she felt a bump in her stomach. She gasped, sat up and placed a hand on her stomach, tuning her magic into the baby’s SOUL like she was taught at the class she and Sans went to every week.

Sans placed a warm, glowing hand on her stomach, knowing it helped calm the baby down. Frisk placed her glowing red hand on her stomach as well, to better tune her magic.

**_…hungry…_ **

A tiny voice said in Frisk’s head. She knew it was her baby. She could hear whatever the baby was feeling whenever she tuned her magic into his SOUL. She smiled softly.

“Hungry.” Frisk said to Sans, pushing into him gently. Sans sighed, but smiled, and went into the kitchen to get her some cinnamon bunnies and a cup of sea tea. Frisk happily munched on it as they continued to watch Mettaton on the bright screen.

 

Now 9 months pregnant, Frisk was getting angsty. The royal family was busy helping Sans and Frisk move into their new home. It was a small cottage on the edge of the town. There was one large bedroom and a smaller one across the hall from it. The front door led to the hall, with the living room straight on the left, and the kitchen and dining room were on the right. At the end of the hall was a staircase that led to the bathroom and the two bedrooms.

Frisk was sorting out the baby clothes that had they had been given at the baby shower. She was placing a cute pink dress on a hanger in the wardrobe, when the felt a sharp pain in her stomach and SOUL. She cried out in pain, and Sans, who had been building the cot with Papyrus, rushed to her side.

“are you…?” He stuttered. Frisk nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching Sans’ hand tight.

“Is Frisk okay?” Papyrus asked from behind them.

“pap, call everyone and tell them to us at the hospital.” Sans grabbed a bag they had in the room, full of emergency monster food, in case Frisk was hurt.

“Why the hospital? Is everything alright?” Papyrus pressed.

“she’s fine, she’s gone into labour. the baby’s coming.” Sans held Frisk close and teleported them to the hospital. The magic relaxed Frisk, like she was breathing a calming scent from a candle. She wasn’t focused, only wanting to feel Sans’ magic wash over her. She didn’t notice until the magic was gone that nurses had taken her into a new room.

“c’mon. we gotta get you into this hospital gown.” Sans held it out to her. Frisk was taking her shirt off, while Sans helped with her bottoms. Sans helped her lie on the bed and relaxed into it. Sans sat on a chair next to the bed and held her hand.

“you ready for this?” Sans asked gently.

“I have no idea.” Frisk tuned her magic into the baby’s SOUL to know what they were feeling. A tiny voice echoed in her head.

**_Ready…see you…protector…_ **

Frisk smiled, and told Sans what she heard. He was beaming with pride. He leaned close and muttered a soft ‘I love you’ before the doctor came in.

 

Frisk sighed and relaxed in relief after the final push. Sans kissed her forehead whispering how proud he was.

“Congratulations! It’s a boy!” the froggit doctor said, handing the baby to a nurse to clean the blood and gunk off of him.

“We didn’t think of a name…” Frisk touched Sans’ arm, tearing up at her words. Sans laughed and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

“don’t worry. a skeleton’s name comes from their font.” Sans kissed her forehead again.

“And what’s his font?”

“berlin sans FB demi.”

“That’s a bit long, don’t you think?” Frisk laughed.

“Berlin for short?” Frisk nodded at Sans suggestion. The nurse then brought the baby over to the new parents.

“Here’s the little man.” The nurse said sweetly. Frisk held the tiny hybrid in her arms, tears spilling over her cheeks. He was in a human form, with a small tuft of brown hair on his head. He opened his eyes to reveal his left one as blue and his right one as red. His skin was quite pale, lighter than Frisk’s, but darker than San’s bone complexion.

“He’s so…small.” Frisk let out a breathy laugh. She held the tiny child close to her chest, pulling her face down to him. A tiny hand reached up to her cheek, brushing his fingers over her scar. Frisk kissed his forehead and looked up at Sans, who was beaming with pride.

“I made that. he’s mine.” Sans said, his voice teaming with boastfulness. He shuffled closer to his family holding his arms out in a signal to let him hold the hybrid. Frisk placed Berlin in her husband’s arms.

‘We’ll have to teach him sign language.’ Frisk signed slowly, knowing she was shaking so the words weren’t entirely clear.

“of course, sweetheart.” Sans had understood anyway. It was always clear to him. He had learnt how to read her shaking hands long ago, when her voice failed her and her she was to nervous, or crying, to use her hands properly. Sans pulled her close to him, one arm wrapped around her shoulder, one arm still holding their son. Frisk reached a hand to Berlin, pulling the swaddle further around him, gently touching his nose. The light contact caused the child to sneeze, and a pink light shot across his body. When the light disappeared, the baby no longer had skin, left as a skeleton, still with a blue eye and a red one. He seemed unfazed by his sudden transformation, and sneezed again, turning into a human form again.

“Well, he looks like you at least.” Frisk smiled, pressing a kiss to Sans’ cheek bone. She pulled Berlin into her arms again, and felt Sans’ arms wrapped around her further. This was her family. It was everything she had ever wanted.


	9. New Girl

Berlin was a…difficult child. He would use his powers all the time, summoning bones and fire whenever he thought his parent’s backs were turned. If he used bones or gaster blasters, his left eye, the blue one, would glow with pink magic. Using fire or shields, his right eye, the red one, would glow with the magic.

Sans and Frisk had checked his SOUL, showing the pastel pink of it. They were confused on what it had meant, but when they tuned their magic into it, the speech rang loud in their heads.

**_Stay hopeful…_ **

It was the same voice that sounded in Frisk’s head, telling her to ‘stay determined’. So, his SOUL was hope. His virtue. He was hopeful. He was an embodiment of hope, like Frisk was of determination.

Berlin was a big fan of Papyrus and Undyne, constantly wanting to play with them when they came to babysit. He was also close friends with Asriel, and Undyne and Alphys’ son, Mew. Berlin loved his parents, and whenever he wanted, he would come into their room and night to cuddle close to them. They never fought with him, he was always an obedient child, listening to what they said.

 

When Berlin was still very young, Frisk and Sans had brought him out for a day in the shopping centre. They were relaxing at a café for a while, Frisk’s feet starting to hurt. It was Muffet’s spider bakery above ground. They had ordered some spider donuts and cider, when Berlin started to cry.

“Awe, sweetie. Are you hungry?” Frisk pulled him out of the carrier he was in. She pulled her shirt down, and held him to her breast, letting him eat. Sans smiled politely at Muffet as she brought their food over to the table. Muffet kept glancing at Frisk as she was placing the food down in front of them.

“I’m sorry, dearie, but would you mind putting a towel over yourself?” Muffet whispered, holding the towel out to the human. “I don’t want to make you do this, but people are staring, and I thought it would just make it more comfortable for everyone.” At this point, Sans’ eyes were burning blue fire into Muffet’s head. Frisk smiled sweetly, and took the towel. She placed it over her shoulder, covering Berlin’s head. Muffet fumbled an apology and a quick ‘thank you’ and then walked away.

“how can you be so nice when she was being rude?” Sans asked Frisk when Muffet was out of earshot. The human smiled softly again.

“Because it wasn’t a problem. I understand how it can make monsters uncomfortable.” Frisk answered. “They don’t know how to handle and feed a human baby. It’s completely normal for them to not like it.”

“oh, god, you’re amazing.” Sans leaned over the table and kissed his wife in front of him.

 

One day, in the park, when Berlin was 4 years old, Sans and Frisk were each holding one of Berlin’s hands, lifting him up and skipping him along the street. They found the playground, where they were meeting Undyne, Alphys, Mew, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Papyrus and Mettaton, and a few other monsters for a picnic. Berlin was happy and bouncy and excited. Papyrus was bringing some extra spaghetti and Toriel was bringing more butterscotch pie, just for Berlin. The hybrid loved cooking.

“Mummy?” Berlin cooed when they were sitting on the picnic blanket. Sans was chatting to Papyrus on the other side of where they were sitting. Frisk turned to the child that was now clambering onto her lap.

“What’s up, sunshine?” Frisk wrapped her arms around her son, pulled him close. He took another bite from a crab apple and swallowed before speaking again.

“Who are they?” He pointed past some of the trees, and a figure hid behind trees. Frisk’s eyes widened in panic. She placed Berlin into Papyrus’ lap, and told him to stay there. She grabbed Sans’ hand and dragged him slowly over to where the figure was hiding in the trees. They both activated their magic, Sans summoning a blaster, and Frisk summoning a ball of fire. They whipped round the tree, and were shocked by what they saw.

It was a scruffy, scared human teenager, with dirty ginger hair, and terrified green eyes. She crawled away, holding an arm in front of her to protect herself. That showed Frisk and Sans the bruises littering her arms. Their eyes trailed over her legs, seeing the bruises and cuts there as well. They let go of their magic and stared at the teenager.

“Hey,” Frisk took a gentle step forward, reaching a hand in front of her. “We’re not going to hurt you.” The human looked up at Frisk, her scared look fading away. Frisk smiled sweetly, and bent down to the teenager. She held her hand out to her, and the human reached her own hand forward.

“My name is Frisk. What’s yours?”

“M-my…name i-is…Kindness.” The teenager said, her voice breaking. Sans raised an eyebrow.

“Kindness? don’t you have an actual name? not just your SOUL virtue?” The skeleton asked. He stepped closer, and placed a hand on Frisk’s shoulder. Kindness crawled away, screaming slightly.

“M-monster!” She cried.

“Woah, hey, it’s okay.” Frisk reassured her. “This is my husband, Sans.” Kindness calmed down when the human in front of her assured her. “So, why do you not have an actual name?”

“The village told me…that we’re all named by our SOULs. That it makes us important. What would you be?”

“I was Determination. But when I fell into the underground, I name myself Frisk when they asked me who I was.” Frisk answered.

“really?” Sans asked from beside her. Frisk nodded sadly.

“Yeah. I was the only one in my village. In the underground, I realised…I was free. I could be…me.” Frisk smiled down the ground. She shook her head and turned to the teenager in front of her. “Would it be alright if we had a look at your SOUL?”

Kindness nodded, and brought her SOUL forth. It was a dim glow, cracked in a few places. Frisk and Sans gasped at the condition of it.

“Why don’t you come with us? At our picnic?” Frisk asked. Kindness nodded slowly, and grabbed Frisk’s hand. Frisk lifted the human onto her feet, and smiled sweetly. Sans started walking to the picnic while Frisk was gently guiding Kindness to her family. Kindness gasped at all the monsters sitting there.

“It’s okay. This is my family. The goat woman is my mum, the goat man is my dad, and the 6-year-old kid is my baby brother.” Frisk explained. “The tall skeleton is Papyrus, Sans’ brother, and the robot he’s with is his boyfriend, Mettaton. The fish lady is Undyne, and the scientist is her wife, Alphys. Alphys built Mettaton. And that little 5-year-old cat monster is Mew, Undyne and Alphys’ kid.”

“That’s…complicated. How are monsters your family?” Kindness asked.

“They adopted me. Humans weren’t that nice to me, so I jumped in the underground to get away from it. I met the monsters, freed them from the underground, and then they adopted me. I’m technically the princess.” Frisk boasted slightly.

“Cool…” Kindness trailed off. “Who’s that human kid?”

“Oh, he’s my son, Berlin.”

“He’s adorable. How old is he?”

“Only 4. He has a human SOUL, but he also has a skeleton form he doesn’t like to use.”

“What’s his SOUL virtue?”

“It’s pink. Hope.”

Toriel noticed the human talking to her daughter and squinted her eyes. She widened them at the sight of all the bruises.

“Oh, my child!” She gasped, standing up and rushing over to them. “What happened to this young human?”

“Hi, mum. Could you use your healing magic?” Frisk asked.

“Oh, of course.” Toriel’s paw lit up in a warm green light, and gently guided it down Kindness’ arms and her legs, healing the bruises and cuts. “There we go. Hello young child. My name is Toriel.”

“I’m…Kindness.” The teenager answered, holding her hand out for the queen to shake. Toriel smiled sweetly and shook her hand gently.

“It is nice to meet you Kindness.”

“Why aren’t you hurting me?”

“Because if my child trusts you, then so do I. Us monsters know better than to question Frisk’s judgement.” Toriel started to guide Kindness to the other monsters. “Come. Let us eat.”

“You’re giving me food?”

“Of course. We’re not letting you go hungry. Besides, monster food is _amazing_!” Frisk placed a hand on Kindness’ shoulder. “You’ll love it.”

The meal went as normal. Kindness stayed close to Frisk and Toriel, slightly worried by the other monsters, but not wishing to be impolite. Berlin was playing in the playground with Asriel and Mew, when he fell from the monkey bars. A loud scream cut through the tranquillity of the park. Sans teleported over to where Berlin was now lying on the ground, Asriel trying to help sit his nephew up. Mew was running over from the other side of the playground. Frisk darted off the blanket and started running over.

“Oh, my god, Berlin! Are you okay?” Frisk asked, taking her son into her arms. He was gripping his right wrist tightly. Frisk gently pried his hand away from his wrist and found a bone sticking out of it. Frisk held a hand to her mouth, looking away.

Kindness saw the commotion, and rushed over.

“Hey, kiddo. I was trained in first aid.” She said gently. “Can I take a look at that?” Berlin held out his arm timidly, tears pouring down his cheeks. Kindness held a hand to it, suddenly glowing green. The bone slipped back into Berlin’s wrist, healing the cut. Sans and Frisk looked up at Kindness with bright smiles and wide eyes.

“thank you.” Sans mumbled, pulling Kindness into an embrace. She froze, her body going stiff. When Sans pulled away, she smiled shyly, saying it was no problem. Kindness looked down at her hands in shock. Frisk smiled, and let out a single laugh.

“What?”

“I…didn’t know I had magic.” Kindness responded, not taking her eyes off her hands.

“it was probably the food.” Sans joked. Kindness looked at him with wide eyes.

 

Kindness soon found a name on the internet that she liked. Elsie. As soon as she read it, she loved it. Elsie was also meeting all the monsters, and soon found some that she really gelled with. Bratty and Catty. She moved in with them, rather than staying with Toriel and Asgore. Elsie also managed to get a job at Muffet’s café as a cook. She was happy, and that meant Frisk was as well.

“Another human. Makes me feel less special.” Frisk pouted, pulling herself closer to Sans on their sofa in the living room. Sans laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“you’ll always be special. you freed the underground, and you married and had a baby with a skeleton.” Sans ruffled her hair. “I don’t think Elsie will do that.” Frisk laughed.

“I guess she won’t.” Frisk kissed Sans’ cheek, lying her head on his lap. Sans was petting her hair while flipping through the channels on TV. He settled on Mettaton’s newest show, a home makeover show. Sans rolled his eyes, but dropped the remote. Frisk reached a hand up to his face, poking at his nose and teeth, giggling to herself.

“did you drink my secret stash of ketchup again?” Sans laughed trying to push her hand away, but gave up when she was to stubborn to quit.

“Nah, good mind right here.” Frisk pulled her hand away to sign ‘Just bored.’ Sans sighed.

‘I love you.’ he signed in return. He smiled. He loved watching her face light up whenever someone signed to her.

‘I love you too.’ Frisk sat up, pressing a kiss to Sans’ teeth. They heard a groan from the stairs. Berlin was climbing down them, rubbing his eye and yawning.

“Gross, kissy.” He moaned. Frisk and Sans laughed, sitting up on the sofa properly and inviting their son to sit with them on the sofa. He waddled over, sitting in between his parents, snuggling himself into them.

“Why are you still awake, sunshine?” Frisk asked, petting her son’s brown hair.

“I had a nightmare, and you weren’t in your room.”

“what was your nightmare about, kiddo?” Sans asked, rubbing his leg slowly. Berlin played with his hands for a second before signing.

‘Humans.’ He answered simply.

“What did the humans do?” Frisk wondered, slightly more concerned. Berlin hesitated again.

“Hurt.” He said.

“Hurt what? Did they hurt you?”

“No. Them.”

“The humans hurt themselves?”

“SOULs. Black.” He signed again. ‘Broken.’

“it’s okay, buddy. it was just a dream.” Sans said, ruffling his hair.

“No. Too real. Not just dream.” Berlin yawned, and fell asleep. Frisk picked him up in her arms, and gestured to Sans to turn the TV off and follow them to bed.

Sans slept on the left and Frisk on the right. They slipped the sleeping Berlin in the middle and talked in a whisper over him.

“What could his dream mean?”

“why does it have to mean anything?”

“Because with us, things to do with humans don’t happen by chance.”

“maybe it was telling us what’s wrong with the humans?”

“Could be. But how do we fix that?”

“if you sleep, and don’t get the dream, maybe that means we can’t do anything. maybe…Berlin has to be the one to fix them.”

“No. No he’s too young.”

“Sweetheart, why don’t we worry about this in the morning. For now, let’s just sleep.” Sans was petting Frisk’s hair, until she fell asleep. He gently ran his hand over the scar on her eye, silently cursing the humans who caused it. The skeleton was watching her chest slowly move up and down, smiling at his son, who was now sleeping peacefully, and embracing this moment. His family. All here, safe.


	10. Broken SOUL

More humans were appearing. All their SOULs were broken and so were the humans. They were beaten up and hurt. Two girls and three boys came, all of them with different SOULs.

The first was a girl with a cyan SOUL. She had ginger hair with light blue eyes. Her hair was in a messy plait, with a red ribbon tying it together at the end. She was called Patience, but after looking for her name, she decided on Sophia. She moved in with the Temmies after she helped one of them with their college fund.

The next was a boy with a yellow SOUL. He had brown hair and yellow eyes. He had a cowboy hat that was ripped in most places. His waistcoat was made of brown leather, with a tiny gun stitched in the corner. It was torn and damaged. He was called Justice, until he named himself Noah. He moved in with Gerson after he stopped a young monster from stealing from his shop. Noah was then recruited to the royal guard, working alongside Papyrus.

The third was another boy, with a purple SOUL. He had dark skin and black hair. His purple eyes shone brightly behind his glasses. He always carried a small notebook, with several pages and post-it notes sticking out of the ring bound book. He wore a purple vest over his shirt, looking very smart. He was Perseverance, and renamed himself as Jayden. He found a job at the library with the monster from Snowdin who looked a little bit like Alphys.

At this point, Frisk thought it would be good to build a house for the humans all to live in so they would be comfortable together. It was large, in case of any more humans ending up in Ebott. The three humans were very close, and spent some of their time with Frisk, learning about the monsters. Sometimes, with these meetings, Frisk would bring Berlin a lot, and Sans less, but still a few times.

Next, came a young girl with a glowing blue SOUL. She had the same skin and hair colour as Jayden. Her eyes were a darker blue than Sophia’s, but would shine happily. She wore a bright pink tutu and kept her hair in a bun. She was called Integrity, but soon named herself Scarlett. She found a job on one of Mettaton’s TV shows. She was excellent at ballet and Mettaton loved her talent.

Finally, came a boy with a bright, orange SOUL. He had strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes. He said his name was Bravery, but he soon preferred the name Carter. He had a red bandanna keeping his hair swept up, and a pair if boxing gloves, but with individual fingers. He soon got a job at Toriel’s school as a gym teacher, sometimes working in the royal guard as well.

Frisk was happy meeting all the new humans who were moving to their town. She trusted them completely and they all loved the monsters. She was proud of how easy the humans found moving into a monster town. But this happiness was short lived.

 

It was the 18th Freedom Day celebration, and the 6 humans were invited. They were all hanging out with which monsters they got along with most. Frisk was on the dance floor with Sans and Berlin, while Mew was with his mums, and Asriel was on stage with Toriel and Asgore. Elsie was at the snack table, Scarlett was on stage dancing with Mettaton and Napstablook, Carter and Noah were chatting with Papyrus. Jayden was shyly talking to his boss, and Sophia was dancing with several Temmies.

Jayden slowly walked over to where Frisk was happily swaying to the beat, blushing when she noticed Sans was lovingly staring at her joy. Berlin was holding his arms up, signalling he wanted to be held. Frisk picked him up, and started to sway with him. The hybrid giggled cheerfully as they all danced together. Jayden tapped Frisk’s shoulder, and she whipped round in surprise, but smiled when she saw who it was. She handed Berlin off to Sans, and followed Jayden to a quieter part of the party.

“I have a question.” Jayden said timidly.

“Ask away.” Frisk smiled sweetly.

“What happened to your eye?” Jayden point the scar and cloudy iris. Frisk gently touched her scar, sighing.

“It came from the first time I used magic. Monsters had been living 5 years above ground, and I decided we should go to a human village, and show them how monsters were okay now. The trip…didn’t go as I planned. Sans, Papyrus and Undyne joined me for protection, and we were all arrested. I had a lot of panic attacks, and the monsters had collars that blocked their magic.” Frisk wiped a few tears she didn’t realise had formed on her cheeks. “We managed to break out, but the humans swarmed us. They were going to kill us, but the monsters were trying to stop them. We were outnumbered. My magic activated itself, and I summoned a shield around us. Since my magic was so new, it tore my eye apart. When we got home, my mother healed it, and now I’m permanently blind in that eye.”

“I’m so sorry…” Jayden said, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

“Don’t be. I’m fine now.” Frisk wiped at her cheeks again. “Anyway, it’s nearly time for my speech. We should go back.” Frisk started walking away when she felt the other human grab her arm. She turned to look at him.

“Really. I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Jayden, I’m fine. I promise. I’ve got to back to the party. Everyone’s waiting for me.” Frisk moved so he couldn’t grab her again. She hurried back to Sans and Berlin, who immediately gave her hugs and kisses. Sans’ eye was glowing dangerously in Jayden’s direction until Frisk calmed him with quick kiss on the cheek and few words explaining everything.

“are you gonna be alright for the speech?” Sans asked when they were slow dancing with all the other couples.

“I don’t know…” Frisk trailed off. “Maybe not this year. But I have to. Because of the humans, I have to be the one to welcome them. It’s just…how it has to be.”

“Frisk.” Sans nudged her head up to look at him. He signed gently to her. ‘you don’t have to. you’re not always responsible.’

‘But I am. With humans, it’s my job.’ Frisk signed in return, feeling more comfortable using her hands instead of her voice.

“if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” Sans kissed her forehead gently. “you may be the saviour, but you are not entitled to anything. you know that.”

“Okay…I don’t want to do it.”

“then let Asgore do the speech.” And Frisk did. Asgore did a great job at rousing the crowd into cheers, but he could never be as good as Frisk was. Frisk was sitting on her throne with Sans next to her and Berlin in her lap, slowly drifting asleep. Her head was falling on Sans’ shoulder, and when it did, Sans didn’t dare move, loving the way she slept so comfortably and easily with him, and the party raging around them, surprised him. He should know everything about his wife by now, but she continued surprise him with her secrets.

As the party started to die, Sans used a shortcut to get Frisk and Berlin home without struggle. He left Berlin in front of the TV with some crisps and a couple of cinnamon bunnies, while he took Frisk up to their bedroom and tucked her in bed.

Sans and Berlin were watching a cartoon when they heard a blood-curdling scream came from where Frisk was sleeping. They heard a slam as the door opened, and a sweating, panting Frisk walked out of the room. She stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes burning red fire to the two below. She started to slowly walk down the stairs, before breaking into a run.

Sans shoved Berlin behind himself, and held out his hand to stop Frisk. He held her body in magic in the air so she couldn’t move. She flailed about, growling like an animal. She was not Frisk. Tears came to Sans’ eyes when he saw the woman he loved with a blade of glass in her hand, trying to attack him. He pulled her SOUL out of her chest, and almost broke down. It was pure black, no sign of the bright red of her magic.

“Daddy? What’s wrong with mummy?” Berlin asked from behind him, his voice dripping with confusion and innocence. The sound of his son crying broke Sans out of his stupor. He kept a tight magic grip on Frisk as he moved closer, trying to speak to her.

“Frisk.” He said gently, Frisk growling as he moved closer. “it’s not you, okay? sweetheart, I love you, and will always love you.” Frisk’s face softened when he held a hand out gently to her. She was still struggling in the magic bonds, but when Sans gently touched the SOUL in front of her. The black slowly melted away, fading into nothing. Frisk’s SOUL was slowly turning red again.

Sans dropped his magic on Frisk slowly, and she fell to the floor. Sans rushed over to her, and put her SOUL back into her chest. She lay asleep on the floor, Sans whispering for her to wake up. She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. Sans sighed and leaned back in relief. Frisk raised a hand to her head.  
“What…happened?” Her voice was hoarse and grating. She sat up slowly, her head throbbing.

“you…uh…” Sans trailed off, rubbing his face with one hand. “you had black SOUL. you came at us with a blade of glass, but I restrained you with my magic. I don’t know how, but when I touched your SOUL, the black faded away. it was like it recognised my touch.”

“A blade of glass?” Frisk wondered, looking down at her hand. She was still clutching it tightly, blood dripping from her hand. She dropped it in shock and it clattered on the floor. She couldn’t stop staring at her hand.

Sans acted immediately, rushing to the kitchen where they kept all their first aid equipment. He grabbed the bandages and ran back to where Frisk was sitting, still staring at her hand. Berlin was sitting next to her, rubbing her back slowly, knowing it was how Sans would comfort her. Sans gently cleaned the cut, getting rid of any glass left in it, then wrapping it tightly with a bandage.

“Berlin, why don’t you go to bed?” Frisk gently said.

“But I wanna-“ Berlin started to respond when Frisk cut him off.

“Go to bed, Berlin!” Frisk shouted, her eyes filling with tears. Berlin flinched, but did as she asked, and hobbled off to bed. Frisk looked up at Sans, eyes glistening with tears. No words were exchanged when Sans pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her arm. She was crying loudly, sobs filling the air around them. Sans started to rock them back and forth, offering any comfort he could to the crying human.

“I nearly hurt you. I nearly hurt Berlin.” Frisk mumbled, her voice shaking from her cries. Sans kissed her head and brushed her hair away from her face.

“but you didn’t.” Sans whispered.

“But I could’ve!” Frisk voice raised again. She sighed and relaxed in Sans’ arms again. Her head was still throbbing, and her hand was going numb with pain, but she was safe. She felt a calming wave of magic wash over her.

“I love you, baby. I love you so much.” Sans muttered gently as a reassurance. “you’d never hurt us willingly. I know that.”

“But…” Frisk sighed. “I was so close to it…I had wanted to do something…My brain was fuzzy, I couldn’t see. But it was there. In my head. Someone was whispering, telling me to hurt the person in front of me. I’m so sorry.” Tears made her voice choke again. She pulled herself closer to Sans’ chest, and he kissed her head softly.

“you’re okay.” He whispered. “you’re okay.”


	11. The note

It took a while for Frisk to trust herself around Berlin again. She would avoid him as long as possible, spending most of her day at work or with Toriel. She was okay with Sans, but would come home late so she knew Berlin would be asleep. Sans tried to talk to Frisk about it, but she kept avoiding his questions.

“Why hasn’t mummy come home?” Berlin asked Sans one day. Sans froze at the question. When he asked, Sans was cooking dinner and fumbled, nearly spilling the pot of soup.

“um…mum hasn’t come home because…” Sans sighed, and guided Berlin into the living room and sat with him on the sofa. “mum hasn’t come home because…she’s scared of hurting you.”

“Because she had a bad SOUL? And she nearly hurt us?” Berlin said.

“yeah. she’s scared she’ll do it again. I’m trying to get her to come back, but it might be a while. I’m so sorry, buddy.”

“Okay.” Berlin hugged Sans, and hobbled up to his room.

 

Sans: frisk please come back. berlin misses you.  
Frisk: I can’t Sans. What if it happens again?  
Sans: it wont  
Frisk: How do you know for sure?  
Sans: because I know you. you arent evil. youve never been able to hurt anyone.  
Frisk: typing…  
Frisk: Okay…

 

Frisk gently knocked on the door, making sure it was light enough that they couldn’t hear. But Sans had magic hearing. She couldn’t escape that. The door opened. Sans was standing there. He smiled softly, blue tears covering his cheeks. He pulled her close in an embrace, and they cried while hugging each other. Sans kissed her face everywhere.

Berlin was standing on the stairs when Frisk walked inside the house. Frisk hesitated in the doorway. Berlin ran towards her, and she lifted him into a hug. Sans wrapped his arm around them in a family embrace. They all fell to floor in one massive hug, all of them crying.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.” Frisk kissed Berlin’s forehead, wiping his tears gently.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Berlin whispered gently.

“I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too, mummy. But don’t leave again. Please.”

“I won’t. I’ll always come home. I missed you so much.”

“we missed you too, sweetheart.”

 

**2 years later…**

 

Frisk was organizing a meeting with the humans of Ebott and a few of the monsters who are higher in politics, when she heard a clink in the hall. She pushed away from her desk in the office and walked over to the door. A small note was lying on the doormat. She hesitantly picked it up, opened and read it.

Frisk placed and hand on her mouth and gasped. She stumbled, reaching a hand to stable herself, but still fell to the floor in shock. She called out for Sans, as Berlin was at school and Sans wouldn’t be at work for a few more hours.

The skeleton rushed downstairs at her shout. He rushed to the door and saw her sitting on the floor, staring at the paper.

“Frisk? what’s wrong?” Sans slowly walked towards her, knowing that one wrong move could give her a panic attack. He made that mistake a good few times when she was like this.

“This note. Sans. I have to go.” Frisk held the message up to Sans, her hands shaking and her voice faltering. Sans read the note, and ended up on the floor next to his wife.

 

_Determination Barone,_

_We want you back. We need you and the other humans living in Ebott to come back to the village. If you don’t, we’ll attack the town of Ebott. This is not an option._

 

“you can’t go, Frisk. they’ll kill you.” Sans turned to her, and saw how much she was shaking.

“I have to, Sans. They kill monsters.” Frisk responded.

“Frisk, what do you think monsters will do without the angel?!” Sans shouted at her. She flinched.

“You know I hate being called that.” She whispered, not looking at Sans in the eye. “I have to go.”

“no.” Sans placed his hand on her shoulder, gripping tightly. “you promised you’d never leave again.” Frisk stood up quickly and stormed into the office where her laptop was open to the group email. Sans stormed after her.

“you’re not going.” Sans said, his voice forceful but he was trying to be as gentle as possible.

“Sans.” Frisk said gently. She walked over and kissed his teeth gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Sans wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as he could.

“please.” The skeleton whispered. “please don’t go.”

“I’m sorry.” Frisk’s tears were staining Sans white shirt. “I’ll go tomorrow. Spend one more day with everyone.”

“okay. but I can’t let you leave without something to remember me and Berlin.” Sans shrugged his signature blue jacket off his shoulders. He wrapped it round her, pulling her even closer.

“But you love this jacket.” Frisk said. Sans smiled gently, tears pouring down his cheeks.

“I love you more. and you know how much I love it, so I’ll give it up for you.” Sans kissed her forehead.

“And you’ll need something from me.” Frisk reached up into her hair, and took out a golden flower hair clip. She held it out to Sans, both of their cheeks now covered in tears. Sans wrapped his fingers around it and pulled Frisk close again. They mumbled ‘I love you’s.

They called the royal family and the humans to meet at Toriel’s house for an emergency meeting. They picked Berlin up from school for and walked to Toriel’s house together. When they got there, they saw everyone, even all their kids, waiting inside for them.

This was going to be horrible to explain.


	12. Leaving and breaking

“You’re leaving?!” Undyne shouted, summoning a blue spear in anger. Frisk flinched, and pulled Sans’ jacket closer around herself. She breathed in the comforting ketchup scent stuck on it, and it filled her determination.

“We have to. It was threat to all of Ebott.” Frisk said, trying to make her voice calm and prevent the tears pricking at her eyes from falling down her cheeks.

Undyne dropped her spear, letting it disappear into nothing. Alphys gently touched her wife’s arm to comfort her, but couldn’t hide her own sadness. Papyrus ran over to Frisk and pulled her into a massive hug, Mettaton coming over and joining in. A 10-year-old Asriel ran over and jumped into Frisk’s arms. All the monsters in the room ran over to be one massive hug. Everyone fell to their knees, tears and sobs filling the room. A small cat monster popped up in front of Frisk.

“Please don’t leave us, Fwisk.” Mew muttered. He had a lisp since he was born, but now it was a lot more obvious due to all the tears.

“I’m sorry, Mew. I have to.” Frisk looked around at everyone who was crying over her leaving. “I love all of you. I’m going to miss you so much.”

“but we have the day to spend together.” Sans mumbled from behind her. “we’re going to make it the best night of our lives.”

“Agreed!” Everyone else chorused.

 

The night was amazing. They all watched anime, did a few fun quizzes like ‘what character are you?’ and other such things. They made and ate spaghetti and drank golden flower tea.

Frisk was leaning on Sans on the sofa all night, with Berlin cuddling into her side. She had a smile plastered on her face, and her cheeks were starting to hurt. Papyrus was sitting next to Sans, with Mettaton on the floor in front of him. Mew and Asriel were sitting next to Berlin, Undyne on the floor and Alphys on a stool next to the arm. Toriel was sitting on a chair next to Papyrus, and Asgore was sitting on one on the other side, next to Alphys. The humans were all in front of the TV, the other side of the coffee table. The TV was now showing the credits for a movie, but no one was watching. They were all laughing and reminiscing over memories of Frisk in the Underground and then above ground as well. They laughed at Sans and Toriel’s jokes, and giggled at Papyrus’ reaction.

It was happy, no mention of Frisk and the humans leaving. Everyone had smiles, and no one spoke of what was to happen the next day. They feared that if they said it, it would come true too quickly. However, you can’t always hide and pretend the truth isn’t there. Every good thing must come to an end.

The sun rose. It was time for Frisk and the humans to leave.

 

The goodbyes lasted for what felt like forever. Frisk gave massive hugs to everyone, several small kisses on Berlin’s face, and one deep, love-filled, salty from tears kiss with Sans. Frisk pulled the ketchup stained jacket further around herself, and made sure Sans had the hair clip. She gave Berlin another kiss on his forehead, squeezed Sans’ hand one last time, and walked out of the door.

Tears immediately filled Frisk’s eyes. The thought of being away from everyone had hurt, but now that it was true, it hurt even more. Elsie came up to her and gently rubbed her back, guiding her to the rest of the group. Jayden was comforting Sophia, while Carter and Noah comforted Scarlett. They knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

Blue tears covered Sans’ cheek bones as soon as the door closed behind the girl he loved so very much. He immediately felt Berlin wrap his arms around his leg, asking for and offering comfort. Sans handed Berlin off to Toriel, before teleporting himself to the bathroom, where he could cry loudly in peace.

The journey was long, after they realised there would be no way for them to teleport. They had taken a limo that Mettaton had offered them, with Noah, being the oldest after Frisk, driving. Frisk sat at the very back, alone, snuggling into the blue jacket, breathing in the very Sans scent from the fluff on the hood. Her heart was breaking, and she knew it wasn’t just her’s. The SOUL-binding from when they got married allowed them to feel each other’s emotions, but very gently. She felt the massive tug at her SOUL when she heard a massive cry come from the house.

Sans’ scream died as his voice did. He lay on the cold floor of the bathroom, unmoving, when Papyrus stormed in, a worried look on his face. The taller skeleton rushed over to his silently crying brother, picked him up in his arms, and let him cry on his scarf. It broke Papyrus’ heart to see his brother like this, and was furious at the humans making Frisk leave.

Frisk retreated into herself, not speaking to anyone, not eating or drinking. She just sat at the back of the limo, hugging the jacket to herself. She stuffed her hands in the pocket, and felt something in the right one. She pulled it out.

It was charm bracelet, with everything important to Frisk on it made into tiny silver charms. There was a bottle of ketchup, a pie, a plate of spaghetti, a flower, a spear, a pair of glasses, a camera, and other things that all symbolised her family and the monsters of Ebott. She smiled, tears covering her face again. She slipped it on her wrist, holding it to her chest, where her locket was hanging from her neck. She relaxed onto the seat, and clutched the bracelet and jacket closer to herself.

Sans was sitting on the sofa, staring at the hair clip Frisk had given him. He turned it over in his palm and found a small note under the clip. He opened it and read it.

 

_Hey Sans,_

_I know this is going to be hard for both of us, but we have to do it. I love you._

_And stay determined! Don’t give up hope._

_Love,_

_Kiddo, kid, buddy, sweetheart,_   
_Frisk._

 

God, how was he going to live without her? Even with her gone now, she gave him the dopiest smile on his face. The only thing now, was she wouldn’t be able to see it. He held the note and clip close to his chest. He wiped more tears from his cheeks, as Berlin, his son, Frisk’s son, sits next to him, and places his head in his lap.

“Mum promised she wouldn’t leave us again.” Berlin mumbled. Sans petted his hair, brushing the untamed mess from his bright eyes.

“I know she did. but this was too important. she’s doing it to let the monsters be free.” Sans answered. Berlin sat up.

“But monsters are free.” Berlin argued.

“I mean…” Sans sighed. “humans were threatening Ebott and the monsters. the only way your mum could stop it is by leaving and doing what the humans say. everything she does is to protect you and the monsters.”

“What about you? Does she do it to protect you?”

“no, she doesn’t need to. I’m always fighting alongside her.”

“Then why aren’t you fighting with her right now?”

“because-“ Sans froze. He looked down at Berlin, who was raising his eyebrows with a smug look on his face. Sans eyes widened and bolted off the sofa. “Berlin, buddy, you’re a genius. EVERYONE!” Sans shouted. All the monsters in the house swarmed into the room, looking expectantly at Sans.

“we’re going to save Frisk.”

 

Frisk sat up when the limo stopped moving. She looked at the other humans in the car, and saw they were all climbing out. She followed, and stood at the front of the group. The human village had all the humans outside of it eagerly awaiting the humans from Ebott to arrive. Frisk stepped forward.

“Why did you want us back?” She shouted so that all the humans in the crowd could hear her. She learnt how to project her voice over a muttering crowd when Asgore was teaching her how to speak publicly.

“We want your SOULs.” The woman at the front of the crowd walked forward. “Those six humans with you are the reincarnations of the six SOULs that helped you break the barrier. That’s why they love monsters. And you have been living with monsters for 20 years now, you love them with all your heart.” The woman laughed bitterly. “You 7 broke the barrier. You are powerful. We need your SOULs.”

“Why do you want out SOULs? Or need them?” Carter shouted. He was Bravery, his voice would be powerful.

“Our SOULs are blackened, ever since that barrier opened. Your SOULs can be broken, and a small speck can be given to us, reviving our SOULs.” A man stepped forward.  
As Frisk looked around the crowd, she realised that no children were there. She stood on her tip-toes, trying to see over the crowd, and saw the small children huddled together on the fountain in the centre of the village. Frisk stumbled, and whispered to Noah, who was standing protectively in front of Scarlett. He gasped and nodded. He whispered to Scarlett, and then the whispers continued across their small group.

“How can you break our SOULs? You should know…that when a human SOUL is broken, it disappears.” Frisk declared. “And who will be taking our SOUL pieces?”

“We have made a machine that will surely break your SOULs. We have tested it. And every human standing in this crowd will get your SOUL pieces.”

“Who did you test the SOUL machine on?” Noah asked, moving forward a few steps.

“Oh, on whoever offered. They volunteered themselves. And now, we’ll use it on you.” The woman gestured to the crowd, and several black clad men walked out. They grabbed the humans from Ebott, and dragged them into a lab, kicking and screaming. They were all placed in a chamber, and told to wait there. They all looked to Frisk who was sitting by the door. She felt a small wave of happiness and determination wash over her, and she knew it wasn’t her’s.

“Sans…” she mumbled, her eyes widening. “Sans is coming to help us!” The humans in the chamber all looked at her quizzically.

“How do you know?” Scarlett asked. Frisk smiled.

“I just do. Sans and I bound our SOULs together when we got married. It’s a monster ritual. I can feel what he feels, and I know what I just felt wasn’t from me.”

“What was it?” Jayden wondered.

“It was happiness and determination. It was small, but it was there. He must be coming.”

“But how do you know that’s what it means?” Elsie questioned.

“Because I know Sans. He doesn’t become determined very easily.” Frisk was about to continue when a figure appeared by the glass door. It was a human, but with a sick, devilish smile. Frisk stood protectively in front of everyone. Carter pulled Sophia close to himself, pushing her behind him. Jayden did the same with Scarlett, and Noah with Elsie.

“You guys should be ready. The machine is.” The figure said, their voice devoid of all emotion except sadistic joy. “You’re going to have so much fun.” They heard a whirring sound, and suddenly, they struggled to breathe. Frisk slowly sank to the floor, trying to take in as much air as possible. 7 SOULs sprang into the air from their chests, and their vision cut from their bodies, to their SOULs. Frisk was glowing red, and looked at the other SOULs. She felt so raw, and exposed, and knew that the others did as well. Their vision cut back to their bodies, and the heavy breathing continued. Whenever their vision cut to their SOULs, it was easier for them to breathe, no pain, no struggle. At least, that was until splits broke their SOULs slowly, and painfully.

Frisk’s SOUL was breaking quicker than the others’. She thought back to when she last SAVED. That was when the barrier broke. But if her SOUL broke, she wouldn’t be able to LOAD. She would be gone. Forever. Her SOUL had one tiny thread holding it together, she found it easy to breathe again. The other humans were already accepting their SOULs again. But Frisk couldn’t. She couldn’t move, couldn’t open her eyes, couldn’t speak. But she could hear.

She heard humans crying out in shock, and then they were silent, after small thumps. Louder thumps sounded and Frisk could guess that their bodies had fallen to the ground. She heard the glass door to their chamber break, and the humans trapped inside run out with cheers. Everything went silent.

The rescue had been successful. The monsters had beaten the humans and were now saving their friends. The chamber door broke thanks to Undyne’s strength, and the humans inside ran out, and the cheers resonated.

Sans moved to chamber, realising Frisk hadn’t walked out. He looked inside, and saw her lying there. Her body was unmoving, and her chest was barely moving on its own. Her SOUL was hanging in the air, nearly completely broken. Sans felt a pain in his chest as he climbed into the cell, and hobbled over to Frisk.

“please, Frisk. wake up. we need you.” He whispered gently in her ear, his voice wavering from tears suddenly appearing at his eye sockets, and brushed her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful, but that was hidden under her face being screwed up in pain. She gasped, and let out a bone-chilling cry.

  
“Frisk, it’s me. it’s me. we’re here to save you.” Sans kept muttering, and opened his eye sockets wide when his SOUL floated out of his chest. Long, thin, blue and white strings of magic came out of his SOUL, curling around him and Frisk in a beautiful light. Smaller ones moved towards Frisk’s SOUL and started to sew the two halves of her SOUL back together. A red light shot out when the last thread pulled her SOUL completely together. Everyone in the room, the royal monster family, and the humans of Ebott all covered their eyes at the bright light from Frisk’s pulsing SOUL. When the light died, Sans looked down at Frisk. He cupped her cheek, and willed for her eyes to open. And they did, glowing red and blue and every colour of the rainbow.

Frisk blinked a few times, the light slowly dying away. She groaned, and held a hand to her head. She sat up slowly, her ears ringing and her head throbbing.

“Frisk?” Sans said gently from beside her. Frisk turned to her left, where she heard his voice and screamed. Sans backed away, wondering everything bad. Did she forget everything? Did they wipe her memories?

“Sans?” Frisk voice wavered as she wouldn’t look up. So, she didn’t forget.

“Frisk? are you okay?” Sans asked. Frisk lifted her head, and looked at her husband. Tears covered her cheeks, and a massive smile almost split her face. She raised a hand to her left eye, and covered it. She could still see. She grinned, and looked at Sans’s face. He was staring at her in curiosity, worried something was wrong with her.  
“I can see. From my right eye. I can see!” Frisk cheered, throwing her arms around Sans’ shoulders. Then she gasped again, pulling away. She could see from her left eye, her legs and Sans’ hand gently rubbing her back with a blue glow. She pulled away.

“Use your magic again.” She said, covering her right eye. Sans did what she asked, and summoned a few bones, his eyes glowing blue. Frisk’s vision changed, and she saw herself. She looked up, and giggled.

“what?” Sans wondered. He dropped his magic, and Frisk pulled her hand away from her eye. She pushed his hand up to his left eye to cover it. She summoned a ball of fire in her palm, her eye glowing red. Sans gasped and looked up in shock. Frisk dropped her magic but Sans sat there in confusion.

“Oh, who cares?” Sans rushed forward and kissed Frisk deeply. They felt waves of happiness and warm magic wash over them. They pulled away after they heard cheers coming from their friends. They blushed and laughed.

They all ran out of the building, but bumped into humans, with their SOULs hanging out of their chests. They were covered in black that was slowly falling away. Everyone was crying, hugging each other, and didn’t notice the monsters and humans of Ebott running from the village.

  
They rushed out of the town, running into the limo, where Berlin, Asriel and Mew were waiting. Frisk gave Berlin a massive bear hug, and they all drove home. Frisk cuddled into Sans’ side on the backseat, muttering thank yous and I love yous. It was a long ride home, but it was worth it. Frisk needed to see them again. She clutched her locket, her charm bracelet, and Sans’ jacket (but she wasn’t going to give it back). She was just happy to be back.


	13. Epilogue

So, this story is at an end. We’ll do one last check up with our characters, and then the end is here.

Asgore and Toriel were expecting another child, while working to adopt another. Asriel Jr had gotten multiple awards at school for high achievements. He was excited about another sibling, and couldn’t wait to be an older brother.

Undyne and Alphys were also expecting another child. Undyne had gotten a job at Toriel’s school, working as a gym teacher, while maintaining her job as a royal bodyguard. Alphys had been awarded the Gaster Science Award for SOUL research, and writing a paper on everything everyone knew about SOULs. Mew had also earned a few awards at school, mostly for PE and music, which he was surprisingly good at.

Papyrus and Mettaton had gotten married and redecorated the house. Mettaton had gotten another show, this time featuring the humans of Ebott. Papyrus had stuck with his job, but was now Frisk, Sans and Berlin’s private bodyguard.

Jayden started dating Sophia, Elsie with Noah, and Scarlett with Carter. They all still lived together in the house they had been given, but they redecorated the house so that everyone would be more comfortable in Ebott.

Frisk and Sans hardly left each other alone again. Sans followed Frisk to her meetings, and Frisk would insist on them cooking together. Frisk would walk Berlin to school, and Sans would pick him up. They stayed as close together as possible. They never let each other go again.

So that’s it for our favourite monsters and human. This journey is at its end, but we hope you enjoyed it.

 

**The End**


End file.
